Unexplainable
by Selenity Jade
Summary: Chapter 11 Up. Repost. An AU BV fic. Vejiita crashes on Earth severely injured after a battle before Gohan is even born. He meets the Z Senshi and Buruma, who takes care of him.
1. Prologue

Unexplainable  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DB or DBGT or any of the characters in this fic. I'm just an insane fanfic author who doesn't even have TALENT. So I suggest you don't sue... It's not worth it.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Prologue  
  
"Son-kun?" Buruma asked worried. She brushed her blue hair away from her face as she watched her long time friend walk slightly away from her and look up into the sky. "Son-kun? What's wrong?" She glanced around and noticed the other warriors looking up also. Yamucha, Kuririn, Tenshinhan, and Kame-sennin stared blankly at the sky as if they were expecting something. She looked over at Chichi, confused. They shared a bewildered glance before watching their friends. "Hello? Guys!"  
  
"Something's coming," Goku murmured in awe. "A very strong ki."  
  
Buruma stared at the sky for a long moment before what appeared to be a falling star appeared, and quicker than she could blink, it crashed a few miles away, shaking the very earth she stood on. She gasped in surprise and before she could fully register what happened, the warriors all took to the sky. She glared at their receding backs and growled. 'Damn them!' She didn't want to stay behind, the idiots. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her air car capsule, opening it on the lawn in front of her. "Coming, Chichi?" she asked her friend.  
  
Chichi looked down, thinking for a moment. "I probably shouldn't. I'm pregnant," she said softly.  
  
Buruma gasped. "You and Son-kun are going to be parents? Kami!" Buruma exclaimed and embraced her friend in excitement. "Congratulations, Chichi."  
  
"Well, Goku doesn't know yet," she murmured embarrassed. "We better go if we're to see the excitement, ne?"  
  
"Yes," she agreed, climbing into the air-car with her friend, and slowly lifted off, turning in the direction of the object that crashed. She floored it, causing Chichi to shriek in surprise. "What do you think it is?" Buruma asked.  
  
"No clue. Maybe a space ship of some sort," Chichi guessed. "My Goku said that he felt a strong ki."  
  
"True," Buruma murmured but was knocked out of her reverie as they arrived at the site to see the warriors standing around what appeared to be a big metal ball. She gently landed on the ground and jumped out of the vehicle. She ran to her friends, Chichi not far behind. "Son-kun?"  
  
"It's a space ship, Buruma," he murmured. "It's odd."  
  
"What do you mean?" Buruma asked looking at her best friend in confusion.  
  
"There is someone with a very high power in there, but... they're injured. Badly."  
  
Buruma sucked in a breath and glanced sharply at the spiky-haired man. She sighed and reached into her pocket, grabbing the correct capsule and started to walk over to the large crater. She heard her friends gasp in shock and worry. "Buruma!" Chichi called.  
  
"Well, we have to get whatever is in there out, correct? I'm the mechanical genius. I'll get the person out," she calmly stated as she continued to walk forward.  
  
"What if they're dangerous, Buruma?" Yamucha hollered over to her.  
  
"If whoever is in there is as seriously injured as Son-kun thinks, then I'll be in no danger. Besides, I'm a walking medic," she said patting her pocket containing her capsules. She looked down into the crater. That was one big impact. She steeled herself and walked into the crater and up to the space pod, absently noting her friends forming a semi-circle behind her. She quickly popped opened the capsule and got out her mini-laptop. She fiddled with the thing until it turned on and she scanned the ship's design. With a soft 'ah' of discovery she typed into the computer for a few moments before a hiss filled the silence as the door opened. Buruma moved the laptop out of the way and opened the door the rest of the way.  
  
She gasped.  
  
A well-built, yet strangely small man sat unconscious inside the pod. Blood dried all over his exposed skin, which was a lot of skin considering he wasn't wearing much beside shredded black spandex-like shorts. His black hair defied gravity, sweeping into a flame atop his head. His perfect face, marred by a fierce scowl, was covered in bruises and cuts. "Well, he's hot," she murmured to herself. "Let's see, Mister..." She reached into her pocket and retrieved her medical supplies. Taking it out of the capsule it, she quickly got a cloth to wash the blood off. She needed to see how badly he was hurt. She wet it with cold water and pressed it to his forehead, only to snap back in surprise as his eyes snapped open to glare at her.  
  
"What," he began, his voice soft and hoarse, but he quickly paused to grimace in pain. He began mumbling softly in a soft guttural language before coughing suddenly, blood staining his lips.  
  
"Don't talk. You are quite injured, you know," she murmured, hoping to soothe the man. She was unsure if he was dangerous or not, but it never hurt to be polite.  
  
He frowned at her before attempting to speak again. "Blue," he whispered.  
  
She unconsciously put a hand to her hair. "Yes, my hair is blue. So are my eyes. Exotic, I know." She shrugged. "Enough about my hair, you need medical attention badly. I don't want to move you in case the injuries are worse than they appear from here."  
  
She heard a faint snort. "You're too weak," he said almost inaudibly.  
  
She glared at him. "I am not that weak," she snapped before remembering to be nice. The man was injured after all.  
  
He chuckled faintly and smirked. "Where?" he asked faintly.  
  
"Where are you? On Earth," she stated as she proceeded to wipe the blood off him. He let her, but continued to watch her every moment.  
  
He grunted noncommittally.  
  
"You're lucky you're alive," she murmured as she finished cleaning his wounds on his face. "Can you move?"  
  
He glared and tried to stand, only to fall forward and Buruma caught him and gently moved him onto the ground. The warriors behind her gasped and moved forward to help, Goku trying to lift him from her. The strange man growled and his ki rose slightly. "I suggest you don't try that in your condition," Goku warned. "Buruma, how bad is he hurt?"  
  
Buruma snorted as she kneeled beside him. "I'm surprised he's alive, Son-kun." She worked around the wounds on his chest, while he continued to watch her. "Kind of reminds me of you, eh?" she asked Goku over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, I'm never this bad," he defended.  
  
She grunted. "Sure," she said dryly. "Would you guys mind moving away, I need air you know and I don't think this guy likes you guys standing around. If his growling and glaring at you all is any indication."  
  
"Sorry, Buruma but he might be dangerous," Goku stated.  
  
The man chuckled softly and smirked. "You have no idea," he whispered only loud enough for Buruma to hear.  
  
She glanced sharply at the man before turning back to Goku. "I highly doubt he's going to kill me when he's this injured. We're going to have to move him to Capsule Corporation, Son-kun."  
  
"Is it safe enough to move him?"  
  
"I don't know, I wasn't planning on trying to heal someone here, so I don't have a lot of medical equipment on me," she mumbled. Turning to the injured man, she decided to ask him. "Do you think you can be moved without too much damage?"  
  
He nodded, still glaring at the assembled warriors.  
  
"Son-kun, you and I'll move him to my air car-"  
  
"No," the wounded man snapped quietly.  
  
Buruma stared at him a moment. Seems he didn't want any of the other warriors to touch him. "I'm sorry, but I can't carry you all the way there," she stated.  
  
"I'll make it," he said, trying to stand.  
  
Buruma rolled her eyes and helped him up. Goku looked at them, his head cocked. She took most of his weight on herself as they walked, or stumbled, over to her air car, Goku walking behind them. As they reached it, Buruma nodded to Goku to open the passenger side. She set him in it and shut the door. "Okay, I guess that's that."  
  
"I'm coming too," Goku stated firmly. "He might be dangerous, Buruma-san."  
  
She walked around the other side of the car and opened the door. "Son-kun, I'll be fine. He's injured."  
  
"So? His ki level even now is huge. He could kill you easily."  
  
"He won't, okay?"  
  
"Buruma, sorry, but I'm insisting. We don't know that he won't hurt you."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Fine."  
  
He crawled in behind Buruma's seat. She rolled her eyes again and sighed. 'Men!' She glanced over to Chichi. Chichi nodded, walked over and got in beside her husband. Getting in herself, she glanced over at the injured man. He was still conscious, amazingly. She wondered how he did that. She started the car and lifted into the air, turning it towards her home.  
  
"Buruma-san?" Chichi asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes?" she replied absently.  
  
"Do you have a phone? I'd like to call my father and tell him Goku and I are going to be late."  
  
Buruma smiled. "Of course, Chichi," Buruma said and passed the cell phone back. She glanced at her passenger and noticed he was having problems keeping awake. She swung the car on auto and turned to him. "Hey, you can pass out," she whispered.  
  
"No," he stated stubbornly.  
  
She sighed. "Warriors, I swear," she grumbled. "You need to rest if you are to recover. Nothing will happen to you."  
  
He glanced at her, a scowl on his face. She was beginning to wonder if he did have another facial expression. He laughed cruelly. "You should," he stated softly in his gruff voice.  
  
"I should what?"  
  
"Let something happen to me."  
  
She looked at him, confused.  
  
He snorted. "Who is he?" he nodded towards Goku.  
  
"His name is Son Goku, a friend of mine."  
  
"He looks familiar."  
  
She arched an eyebrow.  
  
"How?" Goku asked suddenly. Buruma jumped. She wasn't expecting him to be paying attention to their conversation. "How do I look familiar?" he asked again.  
  
The man ignored Goku and continued to struggle to keep conscious. Buruma glanced at Goku and shrugged. The man only seemed inclined to talk with her. Maybe he considered Goku and the others his enemies. "Name?" he asked suddenly.  
  
She glanced at him. "Buruma Briefs," she said companionably.  
  
"I am Vejiita no Ouji," he said softly.  
  
She blinked. "Prince? Of what?"  
  
"Of Vejiita-sei, of the Saiyajin," he mumbled.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you, Vejiita no Ouji," she said, smiling.  
  
He smirked at her. He nodded slightly towards the back of the car. "He looks Saiyajin," he stated softly.  
  
She glanced at Goku and nodded. "I suppose he does look somewhat like he's distantly related to you."  
  
"He doesn't have a tail."  
  
She glanced at him sharply. "What do you mean?"  
  
Suddenly a furry appendage, unwrapped itself from around his waist and twitched in front of her for a moment. She gaped.  
  
"Hey, he has a tail like I used to," Goku said suddenly.  
  
Vejiita glanced at him and started to laugh that cruel laugh of his again. "He is Saiyajin, I as thought," he stated to Buruma, ignoring him again.  
  
"Saiyajin?" Goku asked confused.  
  
"I'll explain later, Son-kun," Buruma murmured shocked. "I suppose you like full moons also?"  
  
He glanced at her and nodded.  
  
Great, that's all we need. A rampaging beast again," she mumbled bitterly.  
  
He chuckled softly again.  
  
Goku looked at Buruma confused. "Huh?"  
  
"Don't ask, Son-kun, I'll talk to you about it later." A beep interrupted her and she looked down to see her home stretched out in front of her. Taking control of the car, she quickly landed and opened the door. She ran over to the other side of the car and helped Vejiita out of the car. Goku attempted to help again, but Vejiita swatted him away. "Son-kun, go into the main building and get my father and some medical supplies. I suppose we should have had a medical wing here, but I never thought it'd be useful until now. I'll get him into my house. Bring them here, okay?"  
  
He shook his head. "He's dangerous, Buruma-san. I'm not leaving you alone with him."  
  
"I'm not alone with him, Son-kun. Chichi is here," she stated sarcastically. "He's not going to kill me. I'm sure if he's smart, and I think he is, he'll wait until I heal him before killing me."  
  
He laughed from beside her, his arm over one of her shoulders, leaning on her.  
  
"Just go, Son-kun. I'm not a warrior like you guys are. I don't think he'll kill me."  
  
"If he gives his word," Goku said stubbornly.  
  
Buruma rolled her eyes. "Son-kun, just fucking listen to me!" she snapped.  
  
He continued to stare at the Prince.  
  
Vejiita smirked at the man before he whispered to Buruma. "Tell the worthless idiot you will not be hurt."  
  
"He said-"  
  
"He must say it to me."  
  
Vejiita growled. He moved Buruma away from him and began to gather a ki ball in his hand, his feet unsteady.  
  
Buruma glared at Son-kun. "Damn it, Son Goku, I swear. He's too weak to fight so don't even think about it!" She made a move to help the Prince again but he help up a hand to stop her. "Stop it!" she snapped at both of the men. Goku and Vejiita looked at her shocked. "You," she pointed to Goku. "Do as I told you to. Now. You," she moved towards Vejiita and lifted his arm around her shoulders. "You are coming inside and getting into fucking bed. Chichi, follow me." She moved into the house and one more attempt by Goku to follow her and she glared at him fiercely. He gulped and moved to do as she asked. Mumbling about stubborn warriors, she moved into the large house she called home and helped the injured Saiyajin no Ouji to her spare bedroom. Gently laying him in it, she pulled up a chair beside the bed and proceeded to clean the wounds as she waited for Goku.  
  
"Buruma-san?" Chichi asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, Chichi?"  
  
"Do you want me to do anything?"  
  
When Vejiita glared at the woman behind her, Buruma sighed. "No, not really. Although, I think Son-kun might be getting hungry about now as well as our guest. Would you mind?"  
  
Chichi beamed. "No. You know how I love to cook."  
  
Buruma giggled. "Yes, I know. Besides, you cook *much* better than I do!"  
  
Chichi laughed and left the room. Buruma continued to dress his wounds under the watchful eye of the Saiyajin. "So, Vejiita-san, how did you get so injured?" she asked softly.  
  
"Lost a battle," he spat in disgust.  
  
"Must have been some battle," she commented. "Why don't you let the others help you?"  
  
"Not worthy to," he said with a shrug. "Enemies."  
  
"And I'm not, eh? If you are as dangerous as Son-kun says and as you imply, they might be. Either way, those men have too much honor to kill someone as injured as you are."  
  
He snorted. "That is weakness not honor, Onna."  
  
"I have a name and it is not 'Onna'."  
  
He chuckled. "I know."  
  
"Why don't you use it?"  
  
"Why don't you address me properly? I am Vejiita no Ouji."  
  
"Pardon me, Vejiita no Ouji," she said sarcastically. "We don't have royalty here; I'm not used to it. Besides, I'm stubborn."  
  
He glared at her before gasping as a particularly bad wound on his stomach was being cleaned. He hissed in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry," she murmured and tried to do it as gently as possible. She couldn't help but notice the man was incredibly well built. His muscles rippled with every moment. His skin was impossibly soft, she noticed.  
  
"Buruma-san!" Son-kun hollered as he came in. He handed her the box. "You're father is coming to assist you."  
  
"No," the prince hissed. "Only her."  
  
Goku glanced at the Saiyajin. "Her father has more experience with this than she does, although I have to admit, she's more gentle than he is." Goku laughed. "I learned that the hard way. Buruma-san, remind me to never let your father look me over after the gang and I spar here."  
  
Buruma laughed as she looked up at the tall man. "It's your own fault, idiot."  
  
"I know," he said. "How's it going?"  
  
"With Vejiita? Fine, he'll live. I'm going to have to undress him, though," she mumbled, a little embarrassed.  
  
"His name is Vejiita?"  
  
"Yes," Buruma said. "Vejiita no Ouji this is Son Goku."  
  
Goku smiled at the man, ignoring his glare of hatred. "Nice to meet you. A prince of what?"  
  
"Vejiita-sei. The Saiyajin, he says," Buruma answered as Vejiita continued to ignore the man.  
  
Goku shrugged. "That's nice. Too bad the senzu beans aren't harvested yet. Buruma, do you need help undressing him?"  
  
Vejiita growled as Goku stepped closer. Buruma smiled. "I think it's best if I do it. Son-kun, why don't you help Chichi cook?"  
  
"Food?" he asked excitedly. "Sure!"  
  
As he flew out the door, Buruma laughed. "Same old Son-kun," she said. "I'm going to remove your shorts and after that I think it's best if you sleep." She bent down to remove his shorts, successfully keeping a blush from her face. She received some help from the wounded Saiyajin and threw his shorts into the corner. His tail twitching slightly as it lay on the bed. Buruma carefully avoided looking at him.  
  
"Hey, Buruma-san?" Chichi said before entering and she quickly retreated seeing the naked man. "Buruma-san!"  
  
Buruma laughed. "What did you need?"  
  
"How much do you think that man would eat?" she asked from outside the door.  
  
Buruma glanced at him. "Lots," he mumbled.  
  
"I suggest you cook like you're feeding two or three Son-kuns," Buruma answered with a laugh. She could almost hear Chichi gape outside the door before she retreated. "I suppose I should shut the door in case someone *else* gets more of a peak then they wanted to." She rose and shut the door. Walking back to him, she noticed how he was watching her, almost curiously. "What?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why help you?" At his nod, she shrugged. "That's the way we are. You're injured and would have possibly died without medical attention. You were losing too much blood. I don't know the extent of your injuries yet, I'm going to have to look you over for internal injuries, but that's beside the point. You're injured and well, we can't let someone die if we can prevent it."  
  
He snorted. "Weak."  
  
She shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. It's just the way we are. The way I am. Don't get me wrong, I'm no angel, but I can't let people die, not if I can save them. So far, you haven't done anything to deserve that, so why let you?"  
  
He grunted. "I have minor internal injures. They'll heal on their own."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
He nodded again. She shrugged and ignored him. She continued to work, carefully avoiding looking at his now exposed area. But what she saw pleased her, she had to admit, if only to herself. He watched her silently as she worked. She could feel his eyes on her and it was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable, but luckily she finished relatively soon. A few stitches, antibiotics, healing lotion, etc. She carefully took a scan of his internal injuries and had to agree with the man. They were healing pretty well on their own. She stood up and covered her patient with a sheet and turned to him. "Well, it looks like you'll live. I'll bring you food and then you will sleep."  
  
He shook his head. "No," he mumbled.  
  
"No one will hurt you, I promise."  
  
He snorted. "I don't trust anyone."  
  
She glanced at him and decided not to leave him alone. She pressed on the intercom. "Chichi?"  
  
"Yes, Buruma-san?"  
  
"Done yet?"  
  
"Just now. I'm trying to keep Son-kun away from it. You're father is here. The rest of those idiotic men are also."  
  
"Okay, could you send up some with my father? Keep the gang down there, the patient doesn't really like company."  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Thanks, Chichi," Buruma said, turning away from and walked towards the chair and sat down. "I'll make you a deal." He continued to watch her. A knock interrupted them and Buruma rose to answer it. Her father smiled at her, a huge tray of food sitting on a cart beside him. She let him in and helped to wheel the gigantic meal towards the prince. "Can you sit up?" she asked him. He nodded and sat up a little, leaning against the headboard. She handing him a plate and a fork, letting him get started and turned to her father, who was watching the Saiyajin carefully.  
  
"Good job on the wrappings, Buruma," her father commented.  
  
She shrugged. "I suppose. He won't let anyone else touch him. I would have you look but I don't think he'd like that."  
  
"Who can blame him? A pretty girl like you?" her dad asked winking at her.  
  
Buruma sighed. "I don't think that's the reason, Dad. He's not human and I highly doubt that I'd be attractive to him, no matter how beautiful I am." Her dad shrugged and left. She turned back towards the Saiyajin no Ouji to see the food completely gone and not a sign of it. He ate neatly, she noticed. Unlike Son-kun. "More?"  
  
He shook his head and lay back down. She knew he was tired but kept fighting it.  
  
"Listen, you trusted me enough to dress your wounds, right?"  
  
He nodded slightly.  
  
"Okay, no one will attack you when you sleep. I promise. Sleep," she ordered.  
  
"No."  
  
She sighed irritably. "Okay, I'll stay right here and no one will come in. I'll freaking sleep in that damn chair if you want. I'll guard you!" she snapped irritably. "The only time I'll leave is to go to the bathroom, which connects to this room, but I'll lock the main door first. Is that satisfactory?"  
  
He watched her rant with an amused smirk on his face. "Why do you care?"  
  
She shrugged. "You need to sleep. And if I have to do this to get you to sleep, I will. It's a matter of pride, I suppose. I care about people and I don't like having them die on me because they refuse to sleep."  
  
He snorted. "Feh. Fine. I'll sleep. You will not leave. Understand? Any one gets in here, they die," he stated and promptly passed out. She glared at the sleeping warrior and sighed. She walked over to the door and opened it slightly. She pressed the intercom button. "Son-kun?"  
  
"Yes, Buruma-san?"  
  
"Can you bring me something to eat? Vejiita finally passed out, but after I made a promise not to leave and not to let anyone in this room."  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"He wouldn't sleep otherwise, Son-kun. But I'm starving!"  
  
"Coming, Buruma!" he said and she clicked off the intercom and waited patiently by the door, looking the sleeping prince over. He was handsome, she decided. A bit arrogant and cruel. Most definitely a bad guy. Yet, here she was letting the man sleep and guarding him. She was beginning to wonder why he only let her near him, though. That was kind of weird. Although, she supposed she was the least dangerous of them all. Probably the safest one to help him and it didn't really look like he wanted help. Men, she decided, were weird.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Well, I think you people are throwing fits already! It's weird I know. And yes, Vejiita is OOC... but don't yell at me. This is *SERIOUSLY* AU. ^_^; He is SUPPOSED to be a little OOC.  
  
Lovies! 


	2. Chapter 1: Oil and Water

Unexplainable  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything related to DBZ. Got it? Good.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter One: Oil and Water  
  
Buruma blinked her eyes in confusion. 'This isn't my room.' Suddenly remembering what happened she glanced over to the dark prince, still sleeping on the bed. Something had woken her up. She stretched and peeked out the door, nothing. She shrugged and walked into the bathroom. Nothing. 'Weird.' She quickly glanced over Vejiita's sleeping body, watching him breath for a few moments. His scowl had softened into something that reminded her more of a faint frown now.  
  
A soft tap nearly caused Buruma to shriek. She covered her mouth before it escaped and glanced towards the window, noticing a shadow. She scowled and opened the large window to see her ex-boyfriend standing outside her window. "What are you doing here, Yamucha?" she hissed quietly, attempting to not wake the man sleeping. "It's in the middle of the night!"  
  
"I needed to see you, Buruma," he whispered back.  
  
"Why not use the fucking door? I could have talked to you in the hall you know!"  
  
"Goku wouldn't let me. Said something about it being best if no one disturbed you unnecessarily."  
  
Buruma smirked. "Then why the hell didn't you listen to him? Vejiita isn't very trusting you realize, and I don't think he would have liked it to have his much needed sleep interrupted because of you!"  
  
"Don't get mad, Buruma, I just wanted to see you," he pouted.  
  
Buruma rolled her eyes. "Why? You can go days without seeing me usually and I just spent hours with you this morning."  
  
He scratched the back of his head. "Can't a guy miss his friend?"  
  
"Not you," she said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"I can too! I miss you all the time."  
  
Buruma snorted. "You're jealous because I took care of Vejiita and am now stuck alone in a room with him for Kami knows how long."  
  
"Okay, maybe I am a little bit," he mumbled.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Yamucha," she grumbled at him.  
  
"I'm not! You're taking care of that beast like he's one of us! He could be dangerous. He could attack you or something! Besides, you never took care of me like you do him," he accused.  
  
"You are a complete moron. He's more injured than you ever were; of course I'm going to take care of him. He hasn't done anything to any one yet; so don't go flipping out about how dangerous he is just yet. He won't attack me, not yet anyway. Besides, Yamucha, I'm the only one who can take care of him! He won't let anyone else," she hissed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Buruma but you don't understand," he began before a sharp glare from Buruma interrupted him.  
  
"No, you are the one who doesn't understand. He is injured. He needs help. That's it, Yamucha. Stop being a jealous idiot and get over it!"  
  
"I don't want you hurt," he began again.  
  
"Don't. Just don't. I'm fine and I'm still alive and will be until he's healed at least. Go bug someone else, Yamucha."  
  
"Hey, come out here with me," he urged.  
  
"No, Yamucha, I have to 'guard' him."  
  
He glared at her. "You'd rather guard him then spend time with me?"  
  
She sighed. "We are not having this discussion, jackass. I promised I would not leave. Go away, Yamucha."  
  
"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this," he said suddenly. "It's either him or me, Buruma."  
  
Clenching her teeth in anger, she cursed Yamucha under her breath. "Fine, jackass." He smiled sweetly, so sure of her decision. "Him. Leave now," she ordered and shut the window. "Idiot," she mumbled under her breath. "The nerve of that bastard. Making an ultimatum. Pah!" She moved away from the window and glanced at her patient and gasped as obsidian eyes met hers. "Sorry," she murmured embarrassed.  
  
"Who was the weakling?"  
  
She shrugged. "My ex-boyfriend. Apparently he didn't like the fact that I was locked alone in a room with you." He grunted and watched silently as she sat in the chair again. She grimaced slightly. The damn thing was uncomfortable to sleep in to say the least. Her back was killing her. She sat up a little and rubbed her back. Damn chairs.  
  
"What's wrong, Onna?" he demanded gruffly.  
  
"My back hurts. Not used to sleeping in a chair, Vejiita," she snapped. She instantly regretted it and sighed. "I'm sorry. Yamucha put me in a bad mood, but I don't have a right to take it out on you. I apologize."  
  
He gave a little half shrug. "If the chair is that uncomfortable, don't sleep in it."  
  
"Well, I don't have another bed in here, you know," she said softly. "Go back to sleep, Vejiita. You need all the rest you can get."  
  
He grunted and glared at her. "Don't order me around, Onna. I can take care of myself. And you can sleep here," he said pointing to beside him as he moved to the other side of the bed.  
  
Buruma gaped at him. It was a king sized bed, granted, but sleep in it with a man? A man she hadn't met until a few hours ago, she added quickly. "Um," she mumbled.  
  
He snorted. "I'm not going to bite. The bed's huge and no point in you bitching about a sore back when it's big enough for the both of us," he stated logically. He watched her eye the bed a moment before growling. "Stupid Onna, I'm the Saiyajin no Ouji and you are human. I wouldn't mate with you."  
  
She looked at him insulted. "Well, excuse me!" she snapped. "I'm not that bad!" A snort was her only answer. "Why are you being nice? I mean, first you won't let anyone near you but me. You even let me guard you, although I could hardly stop any one that would force their way in here, when you sleep. I want to know why!"  
  
He eyed her a moment. "I trust you. Enough for this purpose, anyway. Your weakling friends will and are listening to you. Besides, you're too weak to do me damage and you're female."  
  
"Why trust me?"  
  
"A feeling," he said with a shrug.  
  
"If you're so dangerous, why do you care if I'm comfortable?"  
  
He growled. "I trust you and I'm prince enough to know when to repay someone's kindness as undeserving as I am of such. You have taken in upon yourself to care for me, without expecting gratitude or payment. You protect me and chose your promise to me over that weakling friend of yours. You put up with my demands to stay in this room so I could sleep without worrying about getting attacked! Does that answer your stupid questions?"  
  
"I suppose," she said softly. "Do you mind if I leave a moment to find something more suitable to wear? Like a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top?"  
  
"Feh. I don't care; I'm awake for the moment."  
  
Buruma nodded and left the room quickly, nearly bumping into Goku. "Hey, Son-kun, what are you doing?"  
  
"Guarding the door," he said mildly. "Not everyone was willing to except your isolation with that man. Yamucha for one tried to force his way in here. I wasn't happy with it but I think that man might not have been too pleased with it and he's quite powerful. I wasn't looking forward to pissing him off."  
  
She nodded. "He's awake now; I'm just heading to my room to change. Jeans aren't that comfortable to sleep in," she sighed.  
  
"Buruma, be careful, please? He is very dangerous. You're my best friend; I don't want to see something happen to you. I don't know why he trusts you so much or why he lets only you touch him, but I don't know him and therefore we can't exactly trust him."  
  
Buruma smiled. "I don't quite know why myself, Son-kun, but he won't hurt me, I think. I'll be okay. I'm just going next door," she said.  
  
He grinned at her and shooed her into the room next to the Prince's. She quickly changed into a pair of black boxers and a white tank top that barely covered her mid-drift. It was skimpy but the most comfortable pair of sleepwear she owned that wouldn't leave her half naked. She hated big bulky clothes and only owned one pair of sweats that would be even remotely comfortable and modest. They were in the laundry. She exited to see her friend still outside the guest room, leaning against the wall. He looked at her clothing and frowned at her but said nothing. He gave her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, Buruma-san," he whispered and released her.  
  
She smiled at him and entered the room, shutting the door behind her. Son-kun was a weird man sometimes, she decided. She padded over to the bed, noticing the prince glaring at her. "Yes?"  
  
"Was that the Saiyajin I met earlier?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Is he your mate?"  
  
She glanced at him and nearly started laughing but she suspected he wouldn't take that too well. "If a mate is anything like a husband or boyfriend, no. He's my best friend. His wife or mate is the woman who was with us when we brought you here."  
  
He grunted and turned over to face the wall.  
  
She crawled into bed beside the Saiyajin no Ouji, pulling the covers over her body. Something soft brushed her leg and she shrieked and jumped up. "What was that?"  
  
He turned around at her shriek and was glaring at the bed. He pulled the covers up to expose his tail. "My tail, Onna. It has a mind of its own and will move once in awhile."  
  
"Oh," she said, embarrassed. She settled herself again and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Vejiita no Ouji," she murmured.  
  
His answering grunt was all she received but a small smile appeared on her face as she drifted off into sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma woke slowly to a comforting warmth at her back. She blinked at the bright sunlight that entered the large window and tried to figure out where she was. She blinked and realized she was in the spare room. She turned over slightly to see the Saiyajin sleeping beside her on his back, his bare chest rising and falling slightly with each soft breath. She tried to sit up; finding resistance, she looked down to see his tail wrapped around her waist. 'How did that get there?' She shrugged and went to remove it as gently as possible, but as soon she brushed her hand over it the Saiyajin beside her moaned softly. She glanced at him in surprise. 'Huh?' She brushed her hand against it again, receiving much the same reaction, a small, surprisingly cute, smile upon his lips. 'He actually looks gorgeous like that.' She shook her head and settled back down. If he moaned every time she touched it, it wasn't moving off her any time soon. She stroked the tip of it softly, earning a small purr from the Saiyajin no Ouji before she stopped. She noticed he scowled in his sleep at the loss of contact. 'Note to self: Saiyajin tails are very sensitive. Second note: Vejiita purrs when tail is petted.' She sighed and stared up at the ceiling. She hoped the man beside her would wake soon.  
  
A sudden knock at the door made her jump slightly. Vejiita snapped awake and sat up scowling. He glanced around warily before noticing her staring at him and his muscles relaxed marginally. She smiled at him faintly before sitting up herself, forgetting about the tail until she felt the resistance again. She glanced back at the Saiyajin no Ouji who was glaring at the door. "Vejiita, could you remove your tail, please?"  
  
He glanced at her and blinked. He looked down and snarled. His tail unwrapped from her waist and she rose to answer the door, taking a quick glance back at him. He was mumbling under his breath but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Opening the door, she smiled when she saw Son-kun. "Good morning, Buruma-san," his cheery voice greeted her.  
  
She glared at him. "Son-kun, you are too cheery in the mornings."  
  
"I know," he agreed happily and Buruma felt an overwhelming urge to slap him.  
  
"What do you want, Son-kun?"  
  
"Well, I felt that injured man's ki rise a bit so I thought I'd check on you. Besides, I thought you'd want breakfast."  
  
She glanced at the Saiyajin no Ouji, who was still glaring at his tail, questioningly. At his nod, she turned back towards Goku. "Would you mind bringing us some? I'm not quite properly dressed."  
  
"Sure, Buruma-san!"  
  
"Who's all here still?"  
  
"Chichi and I are, along with Yamucha who spent the night glaring at the door."  
  
"I see," she commented.  
  
"OH! And Kami-sama would like to speak with you, Buruma-san."  
  
"Um, I don't think it'd be wise to leave him right now," she stated confused. 'Why would Kami want to talk to me?'  
  
"Well, he knew that for some reason and agreed to come here around noon."  
  
"Okay, Son-kun, tell me when he gets here and breakfast?"  
  
He grinned and left to fetch her food. She turned back towards the Saiyajin and sat on the bed beside him. She stretched tiredly. "Kami, I want to sleep longer."  
  
"Your Kami is coming here?" Vejiita asked, his usual calm scowl in place.  
  
"Yes," she agreed. "I'll talk with him outside the door, so I won't leave you unguarded. You are to spend a few more days in bed."  
  
"I feel well enough to leave now," he stated.  
  
Buruma shook her head. "No. Not until I say you are fully healed, understand?"  
  
He glared at her. She glared back. "Feh. Fine."  
  
She grinned. "Good," she began before a knock interrupted her. She rose to answer it and smiled at Son-kun before rolling the big breakfast into the room. She glanced back at her friend who continued to stand in the doorway. "Yes, Son-kun?"  
  
"I was wondering if Vejiita would speak with me a moment?" he asked.  
  
Buruma glanced at Vejiita and saw his slight nod. "Come in, Son-kun," she said with a smile.  
  
He walked in and sat in the unoccupied chair. Buruma moved the tray towards the bed, sitting near it, leaving enough space for the Saiyajin warrior. "Vejiita," Goku began, "I think it would be best if we knew your intentions here."  
  
The prince scowled at him for a moment. He bit into his bread before answering. "Nothing at the moment. I just crashed here."  
  
"I can feel your ki and you're very powerful," Goku commented. "However, I also feel evil from you. I don't want my home destroyed. If I have to fight you, I will. I would prefer that when you go, you go in peace and leave this place alone."  
  
Vejiita snorted. "You are Saiyajin."  
  
Goku blinked. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You are a Saiyajin. You once had a tail correct?"  
  
"Yes," Goku agreed nervously.  
  
"What happened to it?"  
  
"It was cut off a long time ago."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I never knew the reason," Goku commented.  
  
Buruma coughed politely. "It was because of his transformation."  
  
Goku looked at her in surprise. "What?"  
  
"You changed into a giant monkey when you looked at a full moon, Son-kun. You were on a rampage and we removed your tail."  
  
Vejiita snorted. "He wouldn't have learned how to control his power in that form being sent here as an infant. Why didn't you destroy the planet?"  
  
"Huh?" Goku asked, cocking his head in confusion.  
  
"You were sent here to purge the planet. That's what Saiyajin infants did. You were programmed to destroy this planet for some reason. Furiza ordered that kind of thing and my bastard father agreed to it. So Saiyajin infants are sent to purge planets of its inhabitants so Furiza could sell it. What happened to you? Why didn't you destroy it?"  
  
Buruma coughed again. "He was hit on his head as a baby. He was unruly and violent before the accident and afterwards, he became a well-behaved child. His grandfather Gohan found him and adopted him."  
  
Vejiita grunted noncommittally.  
  
"I was?" Goku looked a little pale.  
  
"Sorry, Son-kun. We didn't want to tell you."  
  
He shrugged. "Don't worry, Buruma-san. It doesn't matter if I'm Saiyajin or not. This is my home and I want to know what he plans."  
  
"I plan nothing. My father hasn't told me of this Earth; I never knew an infant Saiyajin was sent here, and I don't care now. If I am given no reason to destroy this planet, I won't."  
  
Goku sighed a bit in relief. "Thank you, Vejiita."  
  
"Do not address me so informally, weakling," Vejiita snapped. "You are a Saiyajin and as such I am your prince. I do not demand much. I'm not taking you from this pathetic back-water mud ball, when I should, and I demand the respect I deserve."  
  
Goku looked at the Saiyajin surprised. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. The closest you'll get is a Vejiita-san."  
  
Vejiita glared at him. "I am much more powerful than you," Vejiita commented lightly.  
  
Goku shrugged. "That doesn't matter. You cannot be my prince because for all purposes I am human and I'm proud to be human. You have not given me a reason to be proud to be a Saiyajin or to have you as my prince. As a warrior, you get my respect. Thus, the Vejiita-san. Nothing more."  
  
Vejiita barked a laugh. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, weakling."  
  
"Maybe." Goku stood. "And if you hurt Buruma, I will kill you," Goku threatened.  
  
Buruma glanced at Goku in surprise. Goku *never* threatened to kill anyone! "Son-kun," she began.  
  
Vejiita held a hand up to forestall her. "She will not come to harm by my hand. She is the only one on this planet I've seen that has earned my respect, gratitude, and trust. *If* I am given a reason to destroy this damn place, you can be sure she will survive."  
  
Goku looked at him in surprise. "Thank you, Vejiita no Ouji." Then he was gone.  
  
Buruma gaped at the door and then at the prince. "Well," she began sardonically. "That maybe the last time he says that to you."  
  
Vejiita snorted and quickly polished off his breakfast. Buruma followed suit as he watched her. It was a little uncomfortable but she didn't comment on it. She glanced at him, finding him watching her with a scowl on his face.  
  
"What?" she asked in confusion.  
  
He glared before opening his mouth. "This is the first time I have ever said this, so do not make it harder. I apologize for my tail this morning," he said grudgingly.  
  
"You don't need to apologize, you told me it has a mind of its own and it didn't bother me. But, apology accepted," she said smiling at him.  
  
He grunted and laid back. She looked him over quickly. 'Kami, he's still naked! I slept with him while he was naked!' She blushed and turned away quickly. 'Not that I'm a virgin or anything, but now it's kind of weird.' She glanced back at him, making sure her face was not heating, and grinned. "Let me look at your wounds quickly, and then I'll find you something comfortable to wear while you rest in bed."  
  
"I have no need for clothing right now," he grunted irritably.  
  
"What if you have to use the bathroom?"  
  
He arched an eyebrow at her. "Bathroom?"  
  
"A room where we, uh, bathe and get rid of waste," she mumbled embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, where you piss," he commented with a smirk at her discomfort.  
  
"Yes. You're just going to stroll on in there naked?"  
  
He shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
"Well, for starters, I'm here and I can't really leave," she explained embarrassed.  
  
He laughed. A full laugh, the first one she's heard. Only gentle teasing, not trace of cruelty. "You have already seen me naked, Onna. Why be bashful now?" He grinned at her blush. "You can just look away."  
  
She nodded slightly and was saved from having to reply by a knock at the door. She sighed in relief and Vejiita laughed. She rose to answer it but a growl from the Saiyajin behind her made her pause. "What?"  
  
"It's that idiot friend of yours that visited the window last night," he told her.  
  
She glanced at him. "You can sense ki like they can."  
  
He grunted. "I'm the only Saiyajin that can. Well, except for that 'Goku'. I'm going to have to find his Saiyajin name," Vejiita grumbled. "It's a ridiculous name, Goku is."  
  
She laughed and walked closer to the door before Vejiita stopped her again.  
  
"I don't want the weakling in here," Vejiita warned before she opened the door.  
  
She nodded and looked out to see Yamucha standing with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Yamucha," she addressed coolly.  
  
"I came to apologize, Bur-chan," he said softly. "Can I come in?"  
  
"No. Vejiita doesn't want you in here."  
  
He glanced at her. "He let Goku in."  
  
"Son-kun wished to speak to him. What do you want?"  
  
"I already told you, I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I was wrong and I'm sorry."  
  
Buruma watched him a moment and he fidgeted under her gaze. "Right now, I'm quite pissed off at you. I think it would be best if we just stay friends. Distant friends. You never respected me, never respected my job, my life, my choices, or anything to do with me. You get jealous too easily, yet *you* were the one cheating on *me*. I had always been faithful to you and I deserved better. This was just an example of our entire relationship. You break dates, flirt, cheat, and yet you insist on doubting *my* feelings! Understand?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Enough, Yamucha. Go away." Buruma shut the door in his face and turned to walk towards Vejiita. She didn't get very far as the door was thrown open and an angry Yamucha strode in.  
  
"You bitch!" he hollered and slammed the surprised Buruma against the wall roughly.  
  
He didn't get a chance to do much else as he was thrown through the open doorway to land into the hallway by a *very* naked and *very* pissed off Saiyajin no Ouji. "I suggest, *weakling*," Vejiita hissed angrily, "that you leave the Onna alone." He stalked towards the prone warrior, unconcerned about his state of undress, and proceeded to gather a ki ball in his hand. Son-kun had appeared by then and gaped at the strange situation. "You die," the Saiyajin warrior said quietly, the deadly intent evident in his voice.  
  
"No!" Buruma screamed in panic and ran between her former boyfriend and the Prince. "Don't. He was just angry."  
  
"I suggest you move, Onna," Vejiita snarled, still glaring at the visibly shaking warrior sprawled out on the hall floor.  
  
"No, Vejiita. I've known him most my life and no matter what happens he will always be one of my best friends. Please," Buruma pleaded with the irate Vejiita.  
  
Son-kun moved to move Buruma out of harm's way, but stopped as Vejiita let his ki ball dissipate. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Fine, Onna. He is not to come near me or this house while I am still on this pathetic planet or he dies, understood?"  
  
Buruma nodded happily and would have hugged him but quickly decided against it. 'He'd probably have a heart attack.' She glared at Yamucha. "I think you'd better go."  
  
He ran.  
  
Goku stared at his best friend and the alien warrior. "Thank you again, Ouji-sama," Goku stated and left.  
  
Buruma stared after her friend in shock. 'He gave the prince his respect twice in under an hour.' Buruma shut the door and walked back towards the still standing warrior. "Thank you," she said sincerely.  
  
He grunted and promptly passed out. 'He's more injured than he looks.' She quickly moved the heavy warrior onto the bed, nearly passing out herself from the exertion. After settling him comfortably in the bed, she sat beside him and gently checked out his wounds. They were healing quite nicely. After redressing some of the nastier ones, she quickly tucked the blanket around him. Yawning, she decided to sleep again. 'Nothing better to do.' She lay beside him, grinning when she felt his tail wrap around her waist again, and fell asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: I'm completely insane. Aware of that :P It's weird and it happens :P Enjoy it!  
  
Lovies! 


	3. Chapter 2: Mating

Unexplainable  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything related to DBZ. Otherwise I'd be rich, duh!  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Two: Mating  
Rating: R  
  
Buruma opened her eyes and smiled. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she moved to get up, only to find herself still wrapped in the Saiyajin's tail. She attempted to remove his tail again, only receiving a moan from the prince. She petted it softly, watching as the injured warrior beside her smile in his sleep. He whimpered when she stopped, but surprised her when he wrapped his arms around her tightly pulling him into his embrace. 'Well, now I'm stuck.' He was still sleeping at least. She tried to wiggle her way out of his grip, to no avail. He tightened his arms around her whenever she moved. She sighed. 'Oh well.' She absently petted his tail as she thought about the lovely predicament she found herself in.  
  
A soft purr from Vejiita snapped her out of thoughts. 'That's kind of sexy...' He tightened his hold on her and buried his head into her hair. She was beginning to have a hard time breathing. 'Damn strength of his.' She struggled a little but he only moved her against his chest. She wrapped her fingers around his tail, petting firmly, only to find a little bit of a shock. He pressed firmly against her, his arousal quite prominent against her bare leg.   
  
She blushed. 'Uh oh.' She was getting a little worked up herself and figured she might have to wake him up to get out of this. She attempted to move out his embrace, turning her back to him, only to have him move her back flush against his quite naked and quite aroused form. His purring continued and soothed her a little, but she still couldn't figure out a way to get out of this. He might be a little angry if he woke up to find himself wrapped around her like this.  
  
She petted his tail soothingly and tried to remove it but didn't succeed. The only reaction she received was a whimper from the injured Saiyajin behind her. He nuzzled her hair, nipping at her shoulder. Was he still sleeping? His arms tightened around her, his hardened manhood pressing into her rear, his purring still continuing. Her hand rested on his tail, but she didn't move it. "Just how," he began softly, still nipping at her shoulder, "did you manage to get me aroused, little human?" He purred into her neck as he moved his hands down her slender body. She shivered from the contact. "Eh, little onna?"  
  
"I didn't," she breathed, trying to control her shaking voice.  
  
"Oh, really?" He cupped one of her breasts in his hands, massaging gently. "Then why did I wake up with this incredible *need* to take you as mine?"  
  
She couldn't form a reply, not when he persisted in sending such delightful feelings through her soul.  
  
He nuzzled her again, a deep purr in his throat. "You are dangerous," he murmured softly as he pressed himself against her again, thrusting hips against her buttocks, earning himself a slight moan from her. "Do you know why my tail seems to like you so much?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"It's a sign of affection and possessiveness among mated pairs," he whispered huskily. "Why is my tail convinced you are my mate?"  
  
She mumbled an incoherent reply as he trailed his tongue up her neck.  
  
"You're gorgeous, but I don't think that's why," he mumbled with a slight nip of her ear. "Many gorgeous women have tried to seduce me and all they got was Final Flashed for coming near my royal person." He pressed his hips into her again, trailing his hand down her flat stomach. "But you," he whispered, "you I wanted from the first and yet I withheld." She shivered as his hand found its way into her boxers. "You are human. I cannot have such a *hunger* to mate with you. Yet I do. So what shall I do, little onna?"  
  
He nipped her neck again and suckled on it lightly. "So, little onna, do you want me?" He nuzzled her, smirking as she nodded slightly. "If I took you, little one, it would mean forever," he whispered huskily. "I would being defying my father, my race, my breeding. Everything I am goes against this *need* I feel for you," he stated as he moved his hand from her and pulled her boxers down. "Tell me no, little onna. We do this; it is forever. Tell me no," he whispered.  
  
She struggled to form the words but nothing came out. She could feel him pulsing behind her, his incredible power radiating warmth.  
  
He nipped her again, not moving just yet. "I cannot stay on this planet, we do this, and you will be coming with me. You'll be a Princess, little onna. My father will fight this, my people will fight this; it won't be easy. We do this, it will upset my entire race." He kissed her neck tenderly. "I'm a ruthless killer, little onna. I am a warrior, I am Vejiita no Ouji. Tell me no," he ordered gently.  
  
"Why?" she breathed out thoughtlessly. Her mind refusing to function beyond the moment. The feel of him behind her. The steel of his muscles, and the strength of arms embracing her. The feeling of his soft breathe against her sensitive neck. The throbbing heat of him against her backside.  
  
"So be it, little onna," he breathed and moved, simultaneously biting her neck sharply.   
  
~~~  
  
Buruma woke up to find Vejiita thrusting into her gently. She bit back a moan, shuddering. His hands were on her hips, holding her flush to him. "Vejiita," she breathed out.  
  
"Awake, little onna?" he murmured against her. He nipped her neck slightly and nuzzled her almost tenderly. He licked her wound. "You should have said no," he remarked quietly.  
  
~~~  
  
He bit back a groan and buried his face into her neck. "Buruma," he groaned out. Collapsing on top of her, he groaned as he felt the exhaustion overcome him. He cursed softly in his own language and rose himself on his elbows, still inside of her. Staring into her beautiful cerulean eyes, he traced a finger over her wound. "You are marked, my little onna."  
  
"The bite?"  
  
He nodded softly, still gazing at her. "Yes, the bite. You are my mate now."  
  
"I am?"  
  
He snorted. "Weren't you paying attention earlier when I was telling you this?"  
  
She shook her head. "Not really, I was distracted."  
  
He chuckled. "Yes, you are my mate. Mine, for all time, little onna. My princess. Princess of the Saiyajin and all because you captured my attention and my lust. One act of passion has transformed you from a little human onna to a little Princess of an entire race." He bit her nose tenderly. "I should hate you," he mumbled.  
  
She watched him wide-eyed. "What happens now?"  
  
"Now, my silly mate, I heal. I heal and then you and I leave. I'm sorry, but I cannot leave you here. And I cannot stay. I am a Prince. I warned you," he said sadly. "I cannot leave you." Vejiita suddenly felt a new ki enter the house and looked down. "Someone is here, little Princess."  
  
She nodded and he thrust against her again to her surprise. "I think I should probably get up and see who's here," she began.  
  
He cut her off by grabbing her hips. His head buried into her neck, he gently nipped at her. "No, not yet."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Not yet," he said forcefully. She made a slight moan and he grinned. "Whoever is here can wait. You are mine, little weakling." He increased his pace, nearly losing it when her nails scraped against his back. "Damn you," he mumbled and transferred some of his ki to her. She jumped in surprise. "Don't want me killing you, do you? I transferred my ki to you." He suckled her wounded neck, her blood intoxicating him. He hissed and stopped as he felt a familiar ki outside the bedroom. A knock alerted his mate to the presence.  
  
"I've got to-"  
  
"Tell them to go away," he mumbled. He flared his ki at the intruder, hoping they'd get the hint but another knock appeared, more urgent then the last. He nuzzled his beautiful mates breast slightly before nipping at it gently, earning himself a soft gasp. "Go away!" he called to the door angrily.  
  
"Where's Buruma-san?" the voice called back worriedly. 'The damn Earth Saiyajin.'  
  
"Busy," he answered gruffly. He lowered himself on top of her, kissing her lips hungrily, pulling her legs around his waist more firmly.  
  
"Is she okay? You haven't hurt her?" Goku continued worriedly.  
  
Vejiita growled. 'Idiot.' "No," he snapped back after releasing his lips from hers. She giggled and he glared at her. "Not funny. Damn your friends." Her arms were wrapped around his chest, long since having given up on keeping up with the powerful warrior. His hand held her hips to him. She screamed out.  
  
"Buruma! I'm coming in!" the voice called and opened the door.  
  
Vejiita ignored the intruder. He only saw his back anyway, he was sure. He kissed her neck. "Better tell you're friend you're okay, otherwise I won't get to finish and I'll be very angry."  
  
"What the hell!?" Goku asked embarrassed and confused. Vejiita continued to move with her. He grunted as he nearly lost control.  
  
"I'm fine, Son-kun," Buruma told him breathlessly. "I'll be done in a few."  
  
"Okay," her friend said and fled the room.  
  
Vejiita chuckled. "He nearly wanted to kill me. I'm willing to bet he thought I was raping you."  
  
Buruma glared at him. "I don't really like having my friends walk in on me while I'm having sex."  
  
"Feh. Why not? Just shows them you are now *mine.* I kept your body hidden from view as was proper. Now, hush. I'd like to finish now and get some rest."   
  
~~~  
  
Buruma wiggled out of the Saiyajin's embrace and glared at him. 'How am I going to explain this to everyone? Damn Prince. Damn him for exciting me. Damn him for being so damn sexy!' She continued to curse the smirking Saiyajin warrior under her breath as he watched her get dressed. "Stop looking at me like that," she snapped at him. It did nothing but amuse the Prince more. "We've been fucking for hours and I was supposed to talk to Kami!"  
  
Vejiita lay back and stretched. "So? He's still here. Obviously it was important enough to wait for us to finish."  
  
She glared at him. "That's beside the point. You are insufferable."  
  
He snorted. "Your point? You'll have to learn to live with it."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, little Princess. I told you, you and I are mates."  
  
She snorted. "We'll see about that."  
  
He laughed. "Yes, you will see."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, much to his amusement, and stalked over to the door. "Are you going back to sleep?"  
  
"No. I'll be waiting for you to return. I don't need a guard now, though. I've recovered enough that my sleep is not unconsciousness."  
  
"Oh, so you have no more need of me?" She smirked at him. "Good." She slammed the door as she left. 'Damn him!' She stalked into the living room.  
  
"Hello, Buruma-san," Goku mumbled a little embarrassed.  
  
She glanced around noticing Goku, Chichi and Kami were the only ones present. "Is everyone gone?"  
  
"Yes," Chichi answered with a smile. "Good thing too. Goku was freaking out when he returned from your room a few hours ago." She laughed. "He was blushing so badly!"  
  
Buruma laughed. "I apologize, Kami, for my tardiness."  
  
Kami smiled at her gently. "Don't worry, Buruma-san. I am very patient. Besides, the reason I wished to speak to you is because of him."  
  
Buruma arched an eyebrow. Laughter filled her mind and she jumped. 'I'm going insane! That wasn't mine.'  
  
::No, little princess, it was mine,:: a voice stated amused.  
  
She growled. "I hate my life," she said irritably. ::What the *hell* are you doing in my fucking mind?!:: she demanded.  
  
::I'm telepathic, idiot, and I wanted to hear what your Kami came all the way here for,:: he told her. ::We'll talk of that later.::  
  
::So you just speak in my mind, without my permission?::  
  
She could feel his snort in her mind and frowned angrily.  
  
"Are you all right, Buruma?" Goku asked in concern.  
  
She grumbled a little. "Yes, I'm fine. I just seemed to have more than I bargained for."  
  
"Yes, you do," Kami agreed gently. "That little incident was destiny, Buruma."  
  
Buruma gaped at him and felt Vejiita's anger in her mind. ::It was NOT destiny!:: he shouted in her mind, causing her to wince.  
  
"Kami, I don't think Vejiita likes the idea of destiny," she began. "Please don't mention that, I really don't like getting yelled at."  
  
Kami laughed. "It's true then."  
  
"Huh?" Buruma voiced confused.  
  
"You and the Saiyajin Prince have mated. That's wonderful!"  
  
She gaped at him. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I apologize, Buruma. I better explain. It might be wise of you to sit down first though." When she complied he continued. "Vejiita no Ouji is the Heir to the throne of Vejiita-sei, a planet on the far reaches of the galaxy. His father, Vejiita no Ou, has trained his son to be a ruthless, bloodthirsty killer in the name of Vejiita-sei's prosperity. The King in his thirst for power and strength has entered an alliance with a being called Furiza, a tyrant of which the universe has never seen. His power is unimaginable. The King has pretty much entered the Saiyajin into slavery to the monster. The Prince despises Furiza and his father for many reasons and is destined to be the Legendary."  
  
::I will achieve that,:: Vejiita snarled in her mind. ::Because I was bred and trained for that one purpose. Nothing will get in my way of that. That is my destiny, not to mate some silly weak human onna!::  
  
::Shhhh! I'm listening. Don't insult me, you're the one who mated me, remember?::  
  
"But the Prince's heart is dead and he has been absorbed by the darkness. He's been severely abused as a soldier of Furiza."  
  
::What?! *That* is NONE of his business what my life was like. He's going to die!::  
  
"Gah!" ::Vejiita! Stay there!::  
  
::He has no right to know what MY life was like! Nor does he have the right to TELL others what I've been through!::  
  
::Calm down, I'm sure he's not going into details,:: Buruma said gently. She felt sympathy rise within her.  
  
::Don't pity me!:: he snapped hatefully.  
  
::I don't.:: She looked at Kami and nodded to him to continue. She tried to ignore the rage that flowed through her. His rage.  
  
"His life has been extremely hard and cruel. His spirit is strong, thankfully, and he's survived sane. His heart, however, has been conditioned to hate. I don't know if he's ever cared about any one or anything besides his pride and his strength."  
  
::I haven't.::  
  
::Shhh.::  
  
"He is extremely proud, arrogant, ruthless, and bloodthirsty. He loves fighting, as does his entire race. He was sent to purge the planet Arlia and met up with a warrior by the name of Zarbon there. Zarbon is a minion of Furiza and was ordered by the tyrant to kill the Prince."  
  
"Why?" Buruma asked.  
  
"Furiza feared his power. He was getting too powerful and Furiza worried that he would achieve the power of the Legendary. The Prince managed to survive Zarbon, barely. He used his trademark attack as a last resort and miraculously wounded the demon. He made it to his space pod and blasted off, landing here. That is where you found him. When you and he met, I felt a shock through the cosmos, Buruma. It was destiny."  
  
Vejiita growled in her mind.  
  
"You will leave with him, when the time comes. I don't know what he feels for you or what he thinks of, but I do know that somehow *you* will lead him into his power and he'll rid the world of Furiza. He'll take his place as King and rule Vejiita-sei. I only hope you will lead him to love and he will rule wisely. It will save our planet, Buruma. From destruction."  
  
Buruma gaped at Kami in shock. "That's kind of a big duty you've placed on me."  
  
He nodded sadly. "Yes, but the Prince will like it even less than you do. He's proud and he's stubborn. I know he doesn't like having you as much as he needs you, whether he admits it or not. He doesn't like having a weakness. Talk to him, Buruma. Be his mate and everything will become clear."  
  
She shook her head. "This is a little too much for me. I think I'll go for a walk," she mumbled getting up. "Leave Vejiita alone." She then walked to the door and left, without looking back.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: OOCness... of course. I'm not Toriyama-sama so of course I can't write them in character. I have fun trying though! Besides, I'm a girl. A girl who thinks like a damn GIRL! So there! O_o I'm also completely insane :P  
  
Lovies! 


	4. Chapter 3: Testosterone

Unexplainable  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Again!  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Three: Testosterone  
Rating: R  
  
Buruma looked around the park silently taking in the children playing on the swings, the older kids playing ball with their fathers, couples picnicking together, old couples taking long walks. She sat pensively on a large green bench. Did she really believe in all that destiny crap? Destined to have sex with a Saiyajin no Ouji from another planet and somehow becoming his mate in the process? Help him achieve his destiny to become the Legendary? She shook her head mentally. Destiny thoughts were getting her nowhere, only the gods knew where destiny led.  
  
Was she really willing to leave behind her planet, her people, her friends and family, her home? For a Saiyajin no Ouji she had known for only a day and after only one night of blind passion? Did she love him? No. She didn't love him, of that she was sure. There was something there, yes, but love? No. Not yet. She desired the beautiful man but would she really leave her home to travel with a man she only lusted after? She sighed irritably. This was getting her nowhere. She didn't want to leave her family or her friends. She didn't want to leave her home, damn it! Yet Kami, of all people, Kami tells her to go for the sake of what? Destiny? She almost wanted to laugh at that. She didn't even believe in destiny. Never had. She made her own destiny and has for as long as she could remember. Why leave her home for the sake of something she didn't believe in?  
  
She glared at the sky irritably. 'Why me?'  
  
::Onna? Get your ass back here,:: an irritated voice ordered into her mind.  
  
::Why? I need time to think, Vejiita.::  
  
::What is there to think about? You're coming with me,:: he stated.  
  
She scowled. ::Don't order me around, Vejiita,:: she snapped.  
  
::I am Vejiita no Ouji of the Saiyajin Empire, Onna. You are only my mate, I can and will order you as I see fit!::  
  
::Sorry, but I won't be ordered around like that. I am a person and one night with you does not make it permanent!::  
  
Cruel laughter filled her mind. ::It does make it permanent, little Onna. That little bite on your neck is proof of that.::  
  
She growled. ::Not if I refuse to be your mate!::  
  
He growled in her mind. ::You will not refuse it.::  
  
::I think I will. I don't like being controlled or leaving my home just because I had sex with the Prince of some planet I've never heard of!::  
  
::Onna!:: he roared into her mind. ::You are *my* mate! That means you are MINE!::  
  
She scowled. ::I am my own person, Vejiita. Not yours!::  
  
He growled again. ::Come back, Onna,:: he ordered softly.  
  
::Say please,:: she commanded impishly.  
  
He snarled at her. ::Please,:: he spat out.  
  
::Was that so hard?:: she asked and stood up, walking the short distance to her large home. She was opening the front door when a thought hit her. The Saiyajin no Ouji riled her up enough to forget about her reluctance to leave her home. And the pain it brought her. She smirked. The damn man was good at something besides sex, although, she doubted that he was doing it purposely. She sighed and made her way to the kitchen, finding it empty. She frowned. Where was Goku and Chichi? She changed directions and went to the spare bedroom where Vejiita was. She slowly opened the door, peeking in, finding it empty as well. She growled. Where the hell was everyone?  
  
::Outside.::  
  
She sighed and walked towards her back door, finding her best friend and the Saiyajin no Ouji glaring at each other, a nervous Chichi standing on the sidelines. She put her hands on her hips, scowling at the testosterone driven males. "What the fuck is going on?" she demanded.  
  
Goku glanced at her quickly before turning his attention back on Vejiita. "Get Chichi out of here, Buruma," Goku ordered.  
  
Buruma snarled and motioned Chichi into her house, who reluctantly obeyed. "I want an answer," she said as soon as her friend's wife left. "Vejiita, you should be in bed and Son-kun, I thought I told you to leave him alone."  
  
Goku frowned. "He started it."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Buruma sighed. "Son-kun, grow up. Just leave him alone," she began, stopping when Vejiita threw a ki ball at her friend. Goku deflected it with little effort and it dissipated harmlessly into the sky. "ENOUGH!" She stalked in-between them, hands on hips, and eyes snapping with barely suppressed anger. She glared at Vejiita and then Goku, who at least had the decency to look a little apologetic.  
  
"Buruma, I think you should get out of the way," he began. "He's dangerous and he might hurt you."  
  
Vejiita snorted. "You are a fool," he growled. "I have more honor than to hurt my own mate!"  
  
"Oh, really? She's your mate? Well, she's *my* best friend and I care about her!"  
  
"Stop!" Buruma screamed and stalked over to Goku, slapping him on the chest, and then pointing towards her house. "Inside, now," she ordered.  
  
Goku shook his head and placed his hands on her upper arms, picking her up and moving her behind him, effortlessly. Vejiita snarled and launched himself at the distracted warrior, punching him across his jaw and he fell back into Buruma, sending them both flying. Goku had reacted quick enough to grab her and switch positions, cradling her on his chest, cushioning her frail body with his own as they fell to the ground. He glared at the Saiyajin no Ouji. "Never hurt her, huh?" he spat.  
  
"Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Mate!" he snarled.  
  
"Maybe you should care more about her and I wouldn't have had to save her from you!"  
  
"Stop it!" Buruma screamed, yanking herself out of Goku's protective embrace. "That's fucking it! Son Goku, get your ass inside now!"  
  
"No, Buruma," he refused stubbornly. "You damn near got killed by him. I won't leave you alone with him again."  
  
Vejiita scowled and stalked over to Buruma, grabbing her and placed her behind him. "She is no longer your concern."  
  
"The hell she's not!" Goku exclaimed angrily, powering up.  
  
Buruma opened her mouth to yell at them again, only to scream as she felt herself pulled violently away from Vejiita. He snapped around, his eyes narrowing in hatred as he looked behind her. Buruma glared at Yamucha. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Don't worry, Buruma, Goku will take care of this alien freak," the warrior stated confidently.  
  
Buruma struggled to get out of his arms. "Let me go, Yamucha!"  
  
Vejiita snarled and phased out, only to reappear behind Yamucha, grabbing him roughly by the neck. "Let her go," he snarled into the man's ear.  
  
Yamucha released Buruma, who fell to the ground. "Damn men!" she screamed angrily. "That's it! Everyone leave!" She stood up and glared at each of the three men.  
  
"Buruma," Goku began walking up to her.  
  
"No. Either get your ass inside now, or leave. Now!"  
  
Goku looked at her sadly. "He recklessly endangered you, Buruma. On purpose! I won't leave you alone with him."  
  
"And I'm going to seriously get pissed off!" she roared. "I can fucking take care of myself and you know it!"  
  
"Not against someone of his power," Yamucha put in quickly, earning him a glare from Buruma.  
  
She stalked over to him, poking him roughly in the chest. "Off of my property, now," she ordered. "You are only aggravating the situation."  
  
She stalked over to Vejiita and poked him too. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Onna, unless you want to lose that finger, I suggest you point it somewhere else."  
  
"I doubt it. I've made my decision. I'm not going anywhere with a man who seems to think I'm his latest toy and couldn't care if I was alive or not! Apparently no matter how much you say you will not hurt your mate, you almost killed me in your effort to beat my best friend. I will not go with you."  
  
"You have no choice!" Vejiita roared.  
  
"Yes. I do." She turned and walked away from him, checking on Goku. "Are you hurt, Son-kun?" He shook his head and she gave him a weak smile. "Good. Go check on Chichi, I think she's pretty worried."  
  
Goku laughed. "Yeah, I'm going to get an earful." He left and entered the back door.   
  
She turned to follow, ramming right into Vejiita's back as he stood between her and her former beau. "What the hell?"  
  
"Didn't I warn you that you die if you come near this house while I was on this planet?" Vejiita asked quietly.  
  
Yamucha gulped nervously and glanced at Buruma. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Vejiita's arm, attempting to pull him in the house. "Yamucha, go home."  
  
Vejiita shook her grip off violently. "He dies."  
  
Buruma stepped between them glaring at her 'mate'. "No. He doesn't," she stated.   
  
He glowered at her angrily. ::Move.::  
  
::No.::  
  
::Feh. Fine. He isn't worth my time,:: he said, walking around her to enter the house, collapsing after two steps. Buruma rushed up to him, rolling him over. He pushed her away and attempted to rise, only to fall again. "Fuck!" he snarled.  
  
Buruma helped him up, allowing the proud Saiyajin no Ouji to lean against her, his arm hanging over her shoulder. "Damn you, Vejiita," she cursed softly, passing Yamucha and half-carrying the nearly unconscious Vejiita into his room. She set him carefully into the bed, just now noticing he was wearing the nearly shredded spandex-like shorts he was wearing when he crashed. She rolled her eyes and carefully removed the shorts. She turned to put them on the chair, gasping as she felt a strong arm snake around her waist, pulling her roughly on the bed.  
  
"Onna," he whispered huskily against her ear. He pressed her back flush against his chest, his breath tickling her ear.  
  
"You almost passed out, Vejiita," she murmured softly, gasping as she felt his hand sneak under the hem of her shirt, his soft hands softly caressing her bare stomach.  
  
He snorted against her hair. "Your point?" He teased her stomach softly, slowly drifting down to slip his hand into her shorts. She tensed up against him.  
  
"Vejiita, you're injured," she breathed out. "You might hurt yourself."  
  
He chuckled. "Hardly, Onna. I would be three days dead before I would be too injured to pleasure my mate."  
  
She tried to struggle out of his strong embrace. "Vejiita, let go. You need to heal and I'm still angry at you."  
  
He snarled and pinned her beneath him. "Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"I need to check on my friend and his wife. Make sure neither are hurt," she stated glaring at him.  
  
His eyes flashed dangerously. "Your pathetic friend and his worthless mate are more important to you than your own mate?"  
  
"I never said you were my mate. I thought I made myself pretty clear earlier, Vejiita. A good lay does not make it permanent!"  
  
He snarled and crushed his lips to hers roughly, his arms wrapping around to pull her to him. "You are mine!" he growled as he freed her mouth, moving to nibble on her neck. "Mine!" He bit her sharply on her neck, reopening her previous mark. He lapped hungrily at her neck, purring low in his throat.   
  
She wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into his back. She bit his shoulder to keep from screaming out. He gasped at the scrape of her teeth, shuddering against her. "Vejiita," she moaned against his neck.  
  
"Bite me," he ordered shakily.  
  
She gasped as he thrust against her again. "Wha?"  
  
"Bite my neck, damn it!"  
  
She moaned. Clamping her blunt teeth against his neck, she bit sharply, the sweet blood filling her mouth. She lapped as his blood, gasping as her lover's hands clenched almost painfully in her hair.   
  
Vejiita gasped against her throat, both shuddering. "Damn you," he ground out.  
  
"Not my fault," she whispered, her voice soft with exhaustion.  
  
He snorted and rolled to his side, pulling her to his chest, and nuzzling her hair. "Now, I am yours," he whispered and then passed out, softly purring.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Don't ask. :P   
  
Lovies! 


	5. Chapter 4: Mysterious Power

Unexplainable  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Again! Would I write this if I did? Wouldn't you be watching my little stories on TV then? Not reading them?  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Four: Mysterious Power  
Rating: NC17  
  
She gently pulled away from the sleeping Saiyajin, to no avail. She growled softly and tickled the tail around her waist. That only caused him to hold her tighter, pressing his hips to her. She rolled her eyes and settled in until she could get the injured Saiyajin to move.  
  
A soft knock appeared at the door and Buruma checked herself and her new mate over, making sure they were both decently covered. "Come," she called softly.  
  
Goku peeked his head around the corner of the door, blushing as he saw the Prince and his best friend 'cuddling'. "Um, Buruma? Could you come out here and talk to me a moment?"  
  
She shook her head apologetically. "I can't. He's got an extremely firm hold on me and I can't move out of it."  
  
He blinked. "Is he asleep?"  
  
"More like passed out. Otherwise, he would have woken the moment you knocked on the door."  
  
"I see."  
  
"What did you need, Son-kun?"  
  
Goku walked into the room, softly shutting the door behind him. "Chichi is pregnant..."  
  
Buruma giggled. "I know, Son-kun."  
  
He blinked. "How?"  
  
"She told me."  
  
"What? She knows, too?"  
  
Buruma glanced at him sharply. "You mean she didn't tell you? Then how do you know?"  
  
"The ki. I can feel her ki being disrupted. Besides, I made her get pregnant." He shrugged. "I wanted a child and somehow, I knew *how* to make her pregnant and how to not."  
  
She blinked and glanced at the unconscious Vejiita. "He wouldn't-"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know, but you aren't pregnant. Either he didn't want you to be right now, or it's something only I can do. I don't know."  
  
"But how can you tell? I mean we just did it not a half-hour ago..."  
  
Goku grimaced. "Too much info. I knew immediately when Chichi was. Right after, actually. She smelled different and there was a slight disturbance in her ki. I've known you forever, Buruma, and you smell the same, except his scent is all over you, and your ki is normal."  
  
She nodded. "Good, I didn't want a baby just yet. Not when I don't know what the hell is going on with *him*."  
  
He nodded in understanding. "Anyway, I came here to get your advice, Buruma."  
  
She cocked her head at him. "About what?"  
  
"I got her pregnant and it will be a son. Of that I'm certain, but I'm worried. She seems... depressed. And she looks at me sadly and sighs a lot."  
  
"It's probably just the hormones, Son-kun. I hear pregnant women get depressed and moody, among other things."  
  
He shook his head. "No. I would know that. It's something else."  
  
Buruma watched Goku for a few silent moments. "Have you told her you love her?"  
  
He blinked. "But she knows-"  
  
She shook her head. "She may *know*, Son-kun, but she also needs reassurance of it sometimes."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing. It's a woman thing, I think. She may know you love her, but women need to hear it sometimes. Especially now that she's pregnant. She needs to know you love her and you'll love the child and you'll be there."  
  
He cocked his head at her. "But of course I'll be there. We're married, Buruma. Where would I go?"  
  
She sighed. "She's just insecure right now. Part of that will be the hormones, and part of it will be the new change in your lives. She just needs to hear it. Take her out, Son-kun. Make love to her. Love her and tell her."  
  
He blushed. "What about you and him? I can't just leave you guys-"  
  
"It'll be okay. He's still injured; besides, he says I'm his 'mate.' He won't hurt me."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
She made a shoo-ing motion with her free hand. "It'll be fine. If he wants me as his mate, he'll have to learn to not kill everyone. Otherwise, I'll leave. I can't be with someone who would hurt me willingly like that. I don't know if I can be with someone as dangerous as him, anyway. I'm confused, but I know he won't kill me. So go out and make Chichi feel better. She's a woman and sometimes she needs to know you see her as a beautiful and precious part of your life. She needs to hear you say it, Son-kun. Go away," she mock ordered with a wink.  
  
He frowned. "Are you sure-"  
  
"Yes, yes! Go!"  
  
He grinned. "Okay! But promise if he gets out of hand-"  
  
"I'll call you, I promise! Go!"  
  
"Okay!" he exclaimed and ran out of the room. Buruma rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"What was that fool doing here?" Vejiita grumbled irritably, his breath tickling her ear.  
  
She started and blushed. "I'm sorry, I thought you were passed out and he needed to talk to me. You wouldn't let me up, so I talked to him in here. I'm sorry if we woke you."  
  
He snorted softly. "You didn't. I was awake the moment he knocked. Pathetic fool," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Me? Or him?"  
  
"You may be a pathetic fool but I was talking about him."  
  
"Gee, thanks. You really know how to talk to women, don't you?" she snapped. "Really makes me want to be your mate."  
  
"You already are, Onna."  
  
"That has yet to be decided," she stated stubbornly.  
  
He growled and sat up on an elbow to glare at her. "See this?" he pointed to her mark and then the one on his neck. "That makes us mates. You are mine as I am yours, damn it! Why are you fighting this?"  
  
"I don't even know you!"  
  
He scowled. "So? You are attracted to me."  
  
She glared at him. "There is more to a relationship than good sex, damn you!"  
  
He blinked. "Of course there is. The brats, too."  
  
Gaping, Buruma pulled away from him. "Excuse me? That's all you think a 'mate' is good for? Sex and having kids? What about love and caring and companionship?"  
  
He smirked at her. "What room does a warrior have for such things? I am a Prince of warriors; I have no need for such weaknesses."  
  
"Then why did you mate me?!"  
  
He shrugged. "I wanted you."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
He nodded. "Why else would I mate?"  
  
She growled and pulled violently away from him, only to be yanked down to the bed, pinned by his hand to her throat. He glared from above her. She stared back, unafraid. "Killing your mate now?"  
  
He snorted. "I would not kill you, Onna. Killing one's mate is dishonorable."  
  
"Oh, so honor is stopping you from killing me?" She laughed bitterly. "Wonderful, I have to be lusting after a cold-hearted murderer. I am beyond messed up. I hate you," she spat at him.  
  
His eyes narrowed further. "No. You will not hate me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
To her surprise, he released her neck and moved away from her to lie on his back on the bed. "I have enough people who hate me. I do not wish my mate to as well," he stated softly.  
  
Buruma blinked and watched him silently for a few moments. "How can I be with someone who cares nothing for me?" she whispered. "That is why I can't be your mate, Vejiita. If it were for love, I'd leave my planet and be with you. But it isn't. It's for lust."  
  
He shook his head minutely and looked at her, his eyes pained. "It isn't just for lust," he murmured and reached for her, pulling her gently to his chest. He gazed into her eyes and kissed her tenderly. His hands trailed down her naked body, stopping at her hips. He released her mouth, looking into her cerulean eyes once more. "I lust after you, yes. That is undeniable. But I wish you to come with me, because you are mine. I made you mark me as yours last night. Did that mean nothing?" he asked softly, kissing her again. "Marking of the female happens in every mated pair. The marking of a male is rare. Very, very rare." He nuzzled her hair.  
  
He rolled on top of her, nibbling lightly on her lower lip. "Do you not understand, Onna? I want you," he murmured huskily.  
  
"Wanting me isn't enough," she murmured. "It isn't enough..."  
  
"Onna..." He growled and bit her neck again, lapping at her blood, purring softly to her. "Come with me..."  
  
She shook her head.   
  
He stared into her half-lidded eyes intensely. "You are now the Saiyajin Princess, Onna. I cannot leave you here," he told her. "I cannot leave you." Buruma blinked, causing a tear to make its way down her cheek. He gently kissed it away. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Can you love? Ever?"  
  
"Caring and love was beaten out of me, Onna. I don't know. If I were to care about you, you'd be taken from me. Do not wish for my affections. You don't want them." He grunted. "What more can I do? What will it take to have you? I need you," he moaned out. He lay on her, panting softly in her ear. "Please," he pleaded softly. "Please, come with me. I cannot leave you."  
  
She looked at the exhausted Saiyajin. 'Who would have thought he could turn me on so much?'  
  
"I can't stay here, come with me," he ordered again. "I'll be healed enough in two days, Onna. Please."  
  
She sighed. "I can't leave my home."  
  
He sighed. She lay beneath him, breathing hard, and nearly asleep. He rolled off her, pulling her back to his chest, and wrapping an arm possessively around her waist. He set his chin on her head and sighed.  
  
"No more, I'm too tired," she whispered sleepily.  
  
"Feh," he snorted. "Weakling."  
  
"I know," she responded breathlessly and fell asleep.  
  
Vejiita listened to her breath softly in the quiet room, his mind whirling. He spanned his fingers across her stomach and sighed again. If he had to, he'd kidnap her when he left, he decided. "After all, little Princess," he murmured softly, "I cannot leave my mate or my heir alone." He exhaled silently and fell asleep, his hand still placed delicately over her stomach.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma woke to a frantic Goku busting into the bedroom door, his face a mixture of shock, awe and fear. She blinked rapidly, trying to wake up enough to figure out what the hell was going on. "Wha-?"  
  
"Buruma! There is a *huge* power coming right for Earth. And I mean, gigantically huge."  
  
Buruma started and glanced at Vejiita, noticing his pale face, his eyes wide. "What is it?"  
  
"It can't be," he murmured so softly only Buruma heard. "Why would he...?"  
  
"What is it, Vejiita?" she asked frantically.  
  
Goku blinked and looked to the Saiyajin no Ouji. "Do you know who it is?"  
  
Vejiita nodded, scrambling out of the bed, butt naked. Buruma sighed and rolled her eyes, getting out of bed herself, pulling the sheet with her. "I'm getting dressed," she stated. "How long until the power gets here?"  
  
Vejiita looked at her, his eyes grave. "Little less than an hour," he spoke gruffly.  
  
She nodded and looked pointedly at his nakedness. "I think we need to get you some clothes other than your shredded shorts."  
  
He shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Buruma walked out of the room, brushing passed Goku. He grabbed her arm gently, looking at her worriedly. "I need a place to put Chichi, Buruma. I won't leave her alone while she's pregnant. I need to know she's okay should something happen."  
  
Buruma sighed and nodded. "Chichi and I will stay here, okay? I'll look after her."  
  
Goku smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Buruma. You're wonderful."  
  
She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I know."  
  
A growl from Vejiita reminded the two friends of his presence and Buruma looked at him in confusion. "Yes?"  
  
He just snarled and stalked passed her into the hallway. She blinked. "What in the world is he so pissed about?"  
  
Goku shrugged. "He's jealous. Get dressed, Buruma. And arm yourself, okay?"  
  
She nodded and went into her bedroom, dressing quickly. She scrounged up some clothing for Vejiita as well and headed to find the errant Saiyajin. She entered the silent living room, finding a teary-eyed Chichi. "Hey, Chichi? What's wrong?" Buruma asked worriedly and sat beside her friend on the couch.  
  
"Goku says that the power coming for us is beyond imagining. He told me that he knows he can't defeat it. He'll die!"  
  
Buruma sighed and hugged her friend. "We'll think of something," she reassured her friend. "We have the dragonballs, remember?"  
  
She nodded. "I know, but Piccolo is joining the fight as well, and if he dies, so does Kami."  
  
Buruma gulped. "Hey, come on. This is Son-kun, remember? He always wins. We just have to believe in him, eh?" Buruma asked cheerfully, trying to calm the upset woman. "Have you seen Vejiita around here? I found him some clothes and although it'll be funny if he shows up to the battle naked, I don't think we really want that."  
  
Chichi shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him. Or Goku for that matter. Not since he dropped me off here."  
  
Buruma sighed. "Wonderful. I'm going to search for them and then you and I will go down to my lab, okay?"  
  
"Your lab? Why?"  
  
"Because, I have something important down there. And you and I might need it." Buruma stood up, pat the worried woman, and walked out of the house, heading towards the back yard. Praying the men would be there. She nearly ran into Yamucha as she turned the corner. "Hey, Yamucha. Have you seen a naked Vejiita around here?"  
  
Yamucha blinked. "Um, no. Why would he be naked?"  
  
"Because his shorts are shredded and I just found him some clothes."  
  
"Okay, whatever, Buruma."  
  
"Is everyone here?"  
  
He nodded. "Piccolo, included."  
  
"Where's Son-kun?"  
  
"Over by the kitchen entrance."  
  
"Thanks, Yamucha," she said, smiling, walking away from her ex-boyfriend. She was stopped, however, by an arm on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, confused.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is Vejiita going to fight with us?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. He knows who it is, but hasn't told us yet. I don't know if he's friend or foe, or what."  
  
He nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I'd prefer if he didn't. We don't know if we can trust him."  
  
She glared at Yamucha. "We don't know if we can trust Piccolo, either."  
  
His brow furrowed. "I know, but-"  
  
"No. Just knock it off. Don't let your jealousy cloud your judgment. I need to find him and Goku now. Let go of my arm, please," she ordered softly. He released her and she stalked angrily away from him, headed for Goku. When she reached her worried friend, she sighed, forcing the anger to the back of her mind for later use. "Son-kun?"  
  
He glanced at her. "Buruma?"  
  
"Where's Vejiita? I've found some clothes."  
  
"He went to his ship."  
  
"Is he coming back?"  
  
"He's on his way back now."  
  
"Oh. What's he wearing?" she asked confused.  
  
"Buruma!"  
  
"Hey! Get your mind out of the gutter! I only meant that he only has those spandex shorts and they are pretty much rags now."  
  
He laughed, putting an arm around her. He frowned suddenly. "Buruma?"  
  
"Hmm?" she asked softly.  
  
"Remember when I came to you for advice?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"How I said you weren't pregnant?"  
  
She nodded again. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, you smell pregnant now..."  
  
She blinked. "What?"  
  
"And your ki is disrupted. I do believe you're going to be a mother..."  
  
She gaped at her friend. "What?!"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Did Vejiita purposely... Hey! Son-kun, that wasn't fair! You should have let me find out on my own... not tell me only hours after the fact!"  
  
He blushed. "Sorry."  
  
She put a hand on her flat stomach in awe. "A baby?"  
  
Goku smiled tenderly, squeezing her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. "A baby."  
  
She giggled. "Wow."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, it is. I wonder whom it will look like. Let's hope it takes after you, eh?"  
  
Buruma laughed out loud. "Yeah, you better hope."  
  
Goku's head snapped up and he grimaced. "Vejiita's here and he is beyond mad at the moment."  
  
"About what?" she asked as she watched the Saiyajin land before them, his face thunderous. Buruma noted he had put on the shorts from earlier on.  
  
"What do I look like? A mind reader?"  
  
Buruma laughed and pulled away from her friend, walking over to her Saiyajin no Ouji, shaking her head slightly. "Vejiita, I found some clothes for you -"  
  
"What are you doing with him?" he hissed softly when she stopped in front of him.  
  
She blinked. "Talking, actually. Do you want to get dressed?" she asked holding out the clothes.  
  
He snarled but took them, and then grabbed her around the waist bringing her face to his and kissing her roughly.  
  
Her eyes snapped open in shock. She absently heard gasps from behind her, but pushed them aside. When he let her up for air, she blushed. "What in the world are you doing, Vejiita? I was planning on telling the others way later than now..."  
  
"Feh. Who cares about them? I could care less if they know or don't know about it." He nuzzled her neck softly, nipping at her soft skin.  
  
"Then why are you seducing me right now? What about the power coming for us? And you getting dressed?"  
  
"I'm not seducing you," he murmured softly.  
  
"Then what are you doing?"  
  
"Can't a Saiyajin kiss his mate?"  
  
"Um, I suppose, but you are being awfully sweet..."  
  
"Feh," he snorted. "Sweet has nothing to do with it."  
  
"What about getting dressed?"  
  
"Later." He kissed the hollow of her throat, purring loudly in her ears. Her knees felt weak and she would have collapsed if it weren't for Vejiita's arm around her waist.  
  
"The power coming here...."  
  
"Will be here soon," he finished, biting her roughly, opening her wound.  
  
"What are you doing, Vejiita? My friends are staring at us..."  
  
"Feh. Doesn't matter."  
  
"Who's coming here?"  
  
"Someone very, very bad," he murmured, picking her up, wrapping her legs around his waist carrying her towards the house.  
  
"Then why-?"  
  
"Damn it, Onna, shut up!" he snarled and kissed her again, floating up to her window, opening it with a hand and entering the room. He leaned her against the wall and nipped her neck again. "Now your pathetic friends aren't watching," he growled.   
  
~~~  
  
He leaned his head against her shoulder, panting softly.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"I needed you," he murmured. "I hate you. Gods, I hate you."  
  
She blinked. "What about the person coming?"  
  
He sighed and let her slide to the floor, pulling himself out of her with a small hiss. He quickly dressed in the clothes she brought, grimacing when he saw them. She dressed in another outfit, as he destroyed her own. "I want you to leave the planet," he ordered softly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Leave the planet. My ship is still operational. I want you to leave."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I don't want you killed, damn it!"  
  
She blinked again. "Who's coming, Vejiita?"  
  
"Furiza."  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Um, don't ask.   
  
Lovies! 


	6. Chapter 5: Zarbon

Unexplainable  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, make something up. You all know what these things are for.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Five: Zarbon  
  
"Vejiita-"  
  
"Damn it, Onna! Take one of those damn flying contraptions you have and get to my ship now!"  
  
"Sorry, Vejiita. I value my own skin, but I promised Son-kun I'd take Chichi and hide."  
  
"Fuck her!" he snarled at her.  
  
She glared at him. "No. She's my friend. She's my best friend's wife. I promised someone I love I'd help look out for his wife and unborn child! Your ship is for one man. I won't leave her."  
  
"Damn you!" he hissed, pushing her into the wall, capturing her lips roughly. Just as suddenly as it happened, the kiss ended. "Take the stupid female then. But you fucking hide. Understand? Furiza doesn't have an interest in this planet as far as I know. It's me he wants." He pressed his forehead to hers. "If I survive, I'll come for you."  
  
She sighed. "Take care, okay?"  
  
He smirked at her. "Foolish Onna. I don't want to die; of course I'll look after my own skin." He nipped her nose gently. "Besides, you and I have some unfinished business. Now get that harpy and hide. Furiza will be here in about fifteen minutes."  
  
Buruma looked at him a moment. "Will you do something for me?"  
  
He blinked and raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What?"  
  
"Look after my friends," she said softly. "Don't let them die if you can help it. Please."  
  
He growled, wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her to him again. "Fine. You owe me, Onna," he told her before he released her and walked to the balcony. He turned and gazed at her for a few silent moments before he disappeared out the glass doors.  
  
She sighed and ran downstairs to find Chichi and Goku kissing. She smiled softly as she stopped at the foot of the stairs. As they continued to kiss, she felt a sudden pain in her heart and she realized she was jealous. She placed a hand on her flat stomach in sadness. She'd have a child, if the planet survived, but she would never have someone love her like Goku loved Chichi. She was surprised that Vejiita had been so adamant about her leaving the planet, but she didn't think he could love her like that. Hell, she didn't think he could love at all. Why did she always have to be attracted to the bad guys? For that matter, could she really love someone like him? She sighed softly, blushing as Goku looked at her curiously.  
  
"Sorry, Son-kun, I didn't mean to interrupt," she said softly.  
  
He smiled and motioned her to come over to them, his arm still around his wife. When she reached them, he wrapped his other arm around her and hugged both women tightly. "Buruma, you know I love you, right? You're my best friend and you practically raised me. Take care of yourselves, all right?"  
  
Buruma squeezed Goku tightly, tears in her eyes. "Of course, Son-kun. Chichi and I will be fine." She wrapped her other arm around Chichi, who quickly returned the rare affection. "Don't die, Son-kun."  
  
He chuckled softly. "Don't want to. I'd like to see my son, you know."  
  
Chichi gasped. "Goku, how-?"  
  
"I knew the whole time, Chi," he murmured softly, causing Buruma to sniffle sadly. He squeezed her gently. "What's wrong, Buruma?"  
  
"I think I'm a bit jealous, that's all. You're a wonderful husband, Son-kun, and you'll be a wonderful father, I think."  
  
He grinned. "Thanks, Buruma. Well, girls, I've got to go."  
  
Chichi sniffled. "Be careful, Goku," she whispered kissing her husband softly.  
  
"Of course, Chi. Take care of yourself and our son. And Buruma and her-"  
  
"Son-kun!" she hissed angrily. "No need to tell everyone!"  
  
"Oh, sorry," he muttered. He squeezed them both once more before releasing them. He gazed at Chichi a moment longer before he turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Buruma sighed and pulled the unresisting Chichi towards her lab. "Come on, Chichi. Let's hide."  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita turned his head as Goku came out of the house and strolled over to them. He met his fellow Saiyajin half way. "You are the strongest of this little group of weaklings," he began before his eyes narrowed. He growled softly. "Why is my mate's scent all over you?" he hissed.  
  
Goku blinked and looked down at the smaller warrior. "Oh, Chichi, Buruma and I had a bit of a conversation just now," he related soberly.  
  
"That doesn't explain why her scent is on you," he pointed out, his voice low.  
  
"We were hugging, Vejiita. She looked like she needed comfort. She probably smells like me just as much as she smells like Chichi," he said. "You're welcome to go smell her to check, if you want. But you'd have to find her lab and we don't have the time."  
  
"Feh, fine," Vejiita grunted. "Just keep your hands off her."  
  
Goku rolled his eyes. "A bit possessive, aren't you? Well, you might want to get used to it, she has a lot of friends, many of them men, and humans hug." He glanced down at him, his face serious. "You know she's pregnant, I assume."  
  
Vejiita snorted. "Of course."  
  
"Good. Don't hurt her, Vejiita. She's my best friend and I love her."  
  
Vejiita growled softly in warning. "Do not dictate to me how I should treat my mate. She is my mate and hurting her is the same as hurting myself. That is pointless."  
  
"Either way, Vejiita, she hurts now. She's scared and unsure and confused. And now she's pregnant. She doesn't know what to do or feel or anything and it hurts her."  
  
Vejiita glanced at the taller warrior out of the corner of his eye. "I heard you talking about your mate being pregnant. Humans cannot sense that, correct? Then how does she know?"  
  
Goku blushed. "My fault. I told her when you left to go to your ship. She gave me a severe tongue lashing for that, too."  
  
Vejiita snarled and crossed his arms. "Next time, I'll kill you. Do not tell my mate something that should have been my right to tell her."  
  
"Fine, Vejiita." He glanced at the sky. "Five more minutes or so," he commented.  
  
Vejiita grunted. "I think the others should stay out of it. You, the Namek, and I have the best chance. The others are worthless in this fight. Well, you're all worthless," he amended.  
  
Goku shrugged. "Maybe, but this is their home. Not yours."  
  
Vejiita chuckled. "No, it isn't. Fine, they can come. But make sure they stay out of my way. Let's go," Vejiita said and launched into the air, followed closely by the other warriors.  
  
They arrived in a large desert a few minutes later and followed Vejiita as he landed gracefully. He crossed his arms and stared at the sky irritably. He felt Goku and Piccolo come up beside him and the others standing a few feet behind him. Fortunately, both the Namek and the Earth Saiyajin decided to stay quiet and not engage the Saiyajin no Ouji in conversation, but the others weren't as intelligent.  
  
"Is this where he'll be landing?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Do you think we can win?"  
  
"We are so going to die..."  
  
"Don't talk like that!"  
  
"Kami, that's strong."  
  
"Shut up!" Vejiita snarled over his shoulder. "If you're scared, leave. Now. I have no time for you worthless weaklings."  
  
"Hey!" Yamucha said, before a look from Goku silenced him.  
  
Vejiita snapped his head up as something caught his attention. His face remained expressionless, but he felt his heart beat speed up. His eyes followed what appeared to be a shooting star. It grew closer until you could make out what appeared to be an oblong ship. Within a few minutes, the warriors saw the true size of it as it flew over their heads to land with a large explosion a few miles away. Vejiita grunted and leapt into the sky, flying straight towards the white ship. He didn't look back as the others followed him. He grimaced as his vision blurred slightly.  
  
'Damn it. I'm not healed enough for a full-blown battle. Let alone with Furiza. I have no chance in Hell right now and neither do those pathetic weaklings. Hopefully Furiza will have Nappa with him. Radditzu would help, too. Not much, but more so than these weak earthlings.' He glanced towards the west. 'I had hoped for more time with her.' He grimaced again, this time in irritation with himself. 'What the hell is my problem? She may be my mate, but since when do I care about anything when a battle is ahead of me? Damn Onna.'  
  
He landed softly in front of the ship, the others following suit, only not so softly. He grimaced at some of the loud thuds they made and gave an irritated glare behind him. 'Bumbling idiots can't even land quietly.' He placed a confident smirk on his face as the large door opened on the ship. His smirk widened when he saw Zarbon emerge from the ship, his face still sporting the numerous bruises he had given him.  
  
"Vejiita, you survived. Just as Furiza said," the pretty green man said. "I have to say I'm amazed."  
  
Vejiita shrugged indifferently.  
  
Zarbon glared at him, but didn't say anything else, his eyes moving to look over the assembled group. "Nice fan club, monkey."  
  
Vejiita chuckled softly. "Aren't they, though? Practically worthless, I have to admit, but I don't really need them. This is their planet; they came of their own accord."  
  
"I see."  
  
Vejiita glared at Zarbon. "Zarbon, where is Furiza? I would have expected him to appear by now."  
  
The green man laughed. "He's not here."  
  
Vejiita blinked. "Zarbon, that's ridiculous. I could feel his approach an hour ago and I still feel him inside that ship. Did you forget I could sense ki?"  
  
Zarbon chuckled. "No, actually, I counted on it. You see, we figured out a way to broadcast ki. Even scouters pick it up. It's just a machine meant to make you *think* Furiza was coming. He was planning on it, but, well, plans change. He had a small matter to attend to and sent me instead. I figured I'd mess with your head with the machine. It had to be tested, you know. We knew scouters picked it up, I just wanted to make sure that people who can sense ki could too."  
  
Vejiita grunted and opened his mouth to speak, but Goku beat him to it. "What did you come here for?"  
  
Vejiita glared at him.  
  
Zarbon laughed. "Why to kill him, of course," he told Goku and turned back to Vejiita. "I have your little pals on board here, by the way. They are being escorted here as we speak. You see, Furiza had decided that all Saiyajin need to be eliminated. You monkeys are worthless to him now and I was sent to kill you. Your miraculous escape from me before caused me some... problems with Furiza, but he was kind enough to give me a second chance. I'm to destroy you first, of course." The door opened behind him and he turned to look. "Ah, good. The other monkeys have arrived," he stated.  
  
Two large men, with tails hanging loosely, were shoved towards Vejiita, falling onto the ground a few feet in front of Zarbon. The large, bald one was the first to rise and painfully, due to the open wounds that were decorating his dark skin, move over to the Saiyajin no Ouji. The one with long spiky hair simply crawled that direction. Both collapsed when they were a couple feet in front of Vejiita.  
  
Vejiita watched this all without expression. "Nappa, Radditzu," he muttered. He gazed at Zarbon curiously. "What is the point of this? You should know better than to think I'd be upset over their torture."  
  
Zarbon shrugged. "Yes, Furiza does a wonderful job at conditioning his soldiers. No, I did not expect a teary display, monkey. I'm to exterminate you three first and then your planet will be destroyed. But, I so hate to have things so unfair. I thought I'd let all three of you fight me."  
  
Vejiita growled. "Right. They can't move. Lots of help they'd be." He smirked. "But I don't need their help. You forgot one important detail, Zarbon."  
  
The green-haired man arched an eyebrow curiously. "And that is?"  
  
"A Saiyajin's strength increases after every battle and most especially," he grinned wolfishly, "after a mortal or near-mortal wound. I nearly beat you last time, Zarbon, and you were transformed. This time, I will defeat you, destroy that damn ship behind you, and every last man of Furiza's that are in there. Then I will defeat the damn lizard myself. He will not destroy my planet."  
  
Zarbon laughed. "You actually care about something?"  
  
Vejiita chuckled. "No. I just plan on being king."  
  
"I see," Zarbon said, walking over to the Saiyajin no Ouji, circling the immobile man. Zarbon grinned suddenly. "You smell of a female, monkey. I must say that's surprising."  
  
Vejiita growled. "That is none of your concern, Zarbon." By that time, Radditzu and Nappa were both standing and glaring at Zarbon.  
  
"Vejiita-sama, I'm sorry-" Nappa began before Vejiita held a hand up to stop him.  
  
"Don't, Nappa. It does not matter."  
  
Nappa snapped his mouth shut, but Radditzu had then noticed Goku. His eyes grew wide and he nearly choked. "Kakarotto!"  
  
Vejiita blinked and looked at the third-class Saiyajin. "What did you say, Radditzu?"  
  
Radditzu pointed at Goku. "That is my brother, Kakarotto."  
  
Vejiita chuckled. "Well, I knew he was Saiyajin, but had no idea who. Thanks, now I don't have to call him by that stupid earthling name."  
  
Goku blinked. "Kakarotto?"  
  
Radditzu walked slowly over to Goku. "You don't remember?"  
  
Goku shook his head. "No."  
  
Vejiita growled. "Enough with the family reunions." He glared at Zarbon. "Are we going to fight now or continue talking?"  
  
Zarbon giggled. "I really want to know about this female I smell on you."  
  
"What female, Vejiita-sama?" Nappa asked confusedly.  
  
"Nappa, shut up," he snapped. "Zarbon, I already told you. It is none of your concern."  
  
"You're mistaken. Don't you remember Furiza's conditioning? Everything you have must be destroyed. Especially before you are destroyed. So," he shrugged, "I must destroy this female who has captured your attention before I can kill you. Furiza would want that."  
  
Vejiita growled. "You won't find her, moron. And you'd have to fight me first, and I won't stop until one of us is dead."  
  
Zarbon laughed and leaned closer to Vejiita, sniffing him noticeably. "She smells very nice, Vejiita. Maybe I'll take her as my own for awhile," he commented, but quickly found himself flying through the air as Vejiita's fist connected with his face. He stopped in mid-air and glared at the furious Saiyajin.  
  
"Fight me, coward," Vejiita snarled. "This has nothing to do with the female."  
  
Zarbon laughed and moved into a defensive stance. "So, the mighty Vejiita no Ouji has something he prizes, hmm? Well, when I kill you, I'll take her. You can watch from Hell as I fuck your female."  
  
Vejiita snarled and launched himself at Zarbon furiously punching and kicking. Zarbon blinked in surprise and suddenly, he felt afraid.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita smirked down at the mangled corpse that had once been Zarbon. He then aimed his palm at the large ship and moments later it exploded. He smirked again and walked towards the assembled warriors that weren't even needed.  
  
Goku smiled and nodded pointedly at Vejiita, who grunted in acknowledgment of his respect. He turned to look at Nappa and Radditzu. "Where is Furiza?"  
  
"Not sure, Sire, but he isn't planning on destroying Vejiita-sei, yet. He wants you dead first," Nappa answered.  
  
Vejiita grunted. "Fine. Let's go," he said and moved to leap into the air.  
  
"Where?" Radditzu asked.  
  
Vejiita rolled his eyes. "Where I've been for the past couple days, morons. Come on before I blast you myself!"  
  
Both nodded and the group followed Vejiita towards Capsule Corporation.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma sighed irritably and slapped her laptop closed. "Damn it! I can't concentrate."  
  
Chichi nodded in understanding and sat down beside the blue-haired woman. "I know, me either. I hope Goku is okay."  
  
"He's fine, Chichi," Buruma assured her friend.  
  
Chichi glanced at Buruma worriedly. "Can I ask something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What was Goku saying when you cut him off? Right before he left," she added.  
  
Buruma sighed. "Don't tell anyone else, okay?" At her friend's nod, she continued. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"Already?!" Chichi shrieked.  
  
Buruma nodded. "A couple hours now. Goku spilled the beans a bit before he left, the idiot. It would have been nice to find out myself."  
  
Chichi smiled. "Yeah, Goku can't keep his mouth shut when he should sometimes." She paused and looked worriedly at Buruma. "Are you worried about Vejiita?"  
  
Buruma sighed. "Yeah. I mean, I worry about them all, of course. And that includes him."  
  
"Well, there has got to be something else there, Buruma, otherwise you guys wouldn't be sleeping together."  
  
"I just don't know," she whispered sadly. "I guess I'm just scared. Gods, the man is beyond sexy and he's wonderful in bed. He turns me on more than I ever thought possible. Right now, I'm very attracted to him and I care about him. But... I'm scared to let it turn into something more. I don't think he can love, Chi. I get this feeling from his mind when he talks to me that he doesn't know how. And I'm afraid that I'll fall in love with him and he will never care for me at all. He's dark, you know. Very dark. I find myself doubting my sanity for being with him at all. Let alone carrying his child."  
  
Chichi put an arm around her friend. "You're not insane. I don't understand it, but I don't know him though. He *is* sexy, I'll admit. I can't tell you not to worry or that he will love you, because I don't know. I don't know him, and frankly I don't want to. But I do know that Goku and I will always be here for you. And no one has ever died of a broken heart before."  
  
Buruma smiled. "Thanks, Chi."  
  
Suddenly, a knock sounded at her laboratory door and Buruma stiffened. She grabbed a large shotgun and moved over to the door, swinging it open and pointing it at the person behind it.  
  
Goku smiled nervously. "Hey, Buruma," he said.  
  
Buruma smiled in relief and both women rushed into his arms happily. "What happened?" Buruma demanded when she let go, letting Chichi have her husband all to herself.  
  
"It wasn't Furiza. It was someone named Zarbon."  
  
"How could Vejiita make that mistake?" Buruma asked in confusion.  
  
"It wasn't really. Some sort of devise projected Furiza's ki and that fooled Vejiita. But, in the end it didn't matter. Vejiita kicked Zarbon's ass and all's well. Sort of."  
  
Buruma sighed. "Anyone hurt?"  
  
"Actually, two Saiyajin were on the ship and Vejiita brought them with him. One's apparently my brother," he said, his voice a little confused. "It's weird. He keeps calling me Kakarotto and it takes some getting used to. Anyway, they were both beaten pretty bad."  
  
Buruma nodded. "Okay, let's get them to some rooms and I'll take care of them."  
  
Goku smiled nervously. "This might be interesting," he said under his breath.  
  
"What might?"  
  
"You'll see," he said mysteriously as he followed the women out of the lab.  
  
Buruma walked towards the large living room, where everyone had gathered. She glanced curiously at the two large Saiyajin and frowned. It was a miracle they were standing with wounds like that. Everyone looked up as they entered. Vejiita glanced at her and gave her a small smirk in greeting.  
  
"Well, this is nice," she said sarcastically. "You two," she pointed to the injured Saiyajin, who both blinked in complete surprise. "You're bleeding all over my carpet. Come with me," she ordered and walked up the stairs towards the guest rooms. She stopped when she noticed they weren't following her. She glared at them. "What? Do you want to bleed to death?"  
  
"Who the hell-" Nappa snarled after he got over his shock.  
  
Vejiita growled in warning. "Obey her," he ordered gruffly.  
  
"Vejiita-sama?"  
  
"Did I stutter? Obey her." When they continued to stand their staring at him, he snapped, "now!" They both nodded and began to walk up the stairs. "Oh, and be nice to her," he told them.  
  
They both stopped and stared at their prince in total bafflement. "Nice?" Radditzu repeated stupidly.  
  
Vejiita rolled his eyes. "Yes. Meaning don't kill, yell, threaten, glare, hurt, or even touch her."  
  
The two Saiyajin glanced at each other and looked down at Vejiita worriedly. "Vejiita-sama?"  
  
"Now!" he snarled, causing both men to scurry up the stairs after the blue-haired woman.  
  
Buruma smiled to herself before leading the Saiyajin to their rooms. "You," she pointed at Nappa, "in here," she said, pointing at another room. She turned to Radditzu. "You, here," she said, pointing to the one next to it. "Get undressed and in that bed so I can clean your wounds. I'll be back." She turned to leave. "Oh, and try not to bleed everywhere," she added over her shoulder as she headed towards Vejiita's room, where she still had her medical supplies.  
  
She quickly gathered what she needed and walked out of the room, colliding with something solid. She blinked and looked up to find Vejiita smirking at her. She rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Vejiita," she said.  
  
"Anytime, Onna," he said. His tail swayed lazily behind him as he looked at her.  
  
"Do you need something? I do have a couple of rude Saiyajin to attend to," she pointed out.  
  
He frowned slightly. "If they give you problems, tell me immediately, understand?"  
  
"Vejiita, I can handle it."  
  
He smirked. "Yes, I'm sure you could, unless they used force. But if they disobey a direct order, they need to be punished."  
  
"Oh, I see. I'm sure they will be fine, Vejiita."  
  
He shook his head slightly. "Hardly. They'll want to fight you. But, I know you'd give me hell until I let you treat them."  
  
"Damn straight." She paused. "Are you hurt anywhere? And don't you lie to me, either," she snapped when he opened his mouth to tell her he wasn't.  
  
He chuckled. "No. Not a scratch."  
  
"Good. Go lay down, you aren't completely healed yet," she told him, moving to go around him.  
  
His arm caught her around her waist and pulled her to his back. He leaned down and bit her ear softly. "Only if you join me," he told her softly.  
  
"Horny bastard," she accused lightly. "I'll check on you after I fix those two up."  
  
He sighed and released her. "No, I cannot. I need to talk to them about what's been going on while I was gone, so I might as well accompany you while you treat them.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come on," she said heading towards Nappa's room first.  
  
"You are bossy, aren't you?" he commented in amusement.  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
He chuckled and stopped her before she entered the room. He leaned down and nipped her neck playfully, wrinkling his nose as her hair tickled him. "You're wearing your hair down," he commented a little annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, well, the bite mark is a little noticeable and I didn't need Yamucha or someone freaking on me."  
  
He scowled. "It is my mark-"  
  
"Oh, you shut up," she snapped to his surprise. "I don't want to yell at Yamucha right now, okay?"  
  
He shrugged. "Fine. I just don't like you hiding it."  
  
"Oh, I won't need to after awhile. People will know soon enough, after all, I am pregnant."  
  
He growled. "Kakarotto should not have told you."  
  
"I agree and you should have asked."  
  
He glared. "Why?"  
  
"What if I didn't want a baby right now?"  
  
"It does not matter. You are my mate and mates have brats."  
  
She glowered at him. "A broad mare, am I?"  
  
He blinked. "I have no idea what that is, but I don't think I like it. Just shut up, Onna, and let's get this over with. I want you already," he said and opened Nappa's door, leaving Buruma to stomp in after him.  
  
She glowered at his back and moved to dress Nappa's wounds, ignoring the bulky man's furious glare that was directed at the wall. He was, after all, not allowed to glare at her.  
  
"Nappa," Vejiita said sharply. "Stop sulking."  
  
"Vejiita-sama, this is degrading. Listening to this... weak... female," he growled.  
  
Vejiita frowned thoughtfully for a moment. "Did I tell you that you weren't allowed to insult her?" he asked curiously.  
  
"No. You said I can't kill, yell, threaten, glare, hurt, or even touch her," he repeated.  
  
"Oh. Add insult to that, too," Vejiita said.  
  
"Sire, why? She's just a female!" he demanded gruffly as if she wasn't even there.  
  
She glared at the large warrior. "Just a female?" She snorted. "You Saiyajin men are complete asses," she said angrily and moved to another oozing wound.  
  
"Onna, shut up," Vejiita said absently.  
  
"Bite me, Vejiita!" she snapped.  
  
He blinked and then smirked. "But I've already done that," he told her amusedly.  
  
Nappa gaped. "She's your mate?!"  
  
Vejiita looked down at the wounded Saiyajin. "Have a problem with that?" he asked softly, his voice dripping with malice.  
  
Nappa looked away and shook his head.  
  
"Good. Keep it that way."  
  
"Your father isn't going to like it, Vejiita-sama, and a lot of Saiyajin are going to be angry."  
  
"Let them."  
  
"Sire-"  
  
"Nappa, enough. I didn't come here to talk about my mate. I came here to find out about what's been happening on Furiza's ship while I was away."  
  
Nappa shrugged. "I don't know. Right after you left, Radditzu and I were imprisoned. All I know is that Furiza wants you dead before he kills the rest of us. I think he's afraid that if he kills our planet before that, it might enrage you enough to be dangerous to him."  
  
"He should be. Good," Vejiita stated. He glanced at Buruma. "Onna, think you can handle it alone?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I handled you, didn't I?"  
  
He blinked and then to both Nappa's and Buruma's complete shock, he growled loudly.  
  
She looked at him in confusion. "What?"  
  
"Nappa," he hissed.  
  
"Sire?" the large warrior asked nervously.  
  
"Don't even think of my mate, understand? No looking, touching, thinking, nothing."  
  
"Yes, Sire."  
  
Buruma rolled her eyes again. "Vejiita, go away. I didn't mean like *that*. I meant *before* that."  
  
"So did I," he said and left.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: *cheers* Another chapter... AND no SEX!!! *Cheers* Gosh, I'm proud! *Does happy dance* I was worried about this fic for a while :P. Oh, and sorry that I didn't describe the whole fight between Vejiita and Zarbon, but... well, trust me, this is better. I cannot write action fics. I am HORRIBLE at it. :P And that ki broadcasting thing is going to be important later... I wasn't just being weird. For once.  
  
Lovies!! 


	7. Chapter 6: Goku and His Big Mouth

Unexplainable  
  
Disclaimer: *insert standard disclaimer* I know you can think of one.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Six: Goku and His Big Mouth  
Rating: R  
  
Buruma entered Vejiita's room, feeling quite irritated with him. She found him propped on the bed, smirking at her. "You do realize how big of a pain you are, don't you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.  
  
She started laughing. "Don't do innocent. You can't pull it off."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"I mean that because of your overprotective and, might I mention jealous, behavior, your two little friends are afraid to breathe around me, moron."  
  
"Good."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Well, it's a bit difficult to ask them how they're feeling and if anything hurts if they're scared to answer me!"  
  
He shrugged. "Then they don't need it treated. Come here," he ordered.  
  
She put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I'm not a dog, Vejiita."  
  
"Did I say you were?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and padded over to him softly. She leaned down and kissed him, making a startled eep as he pulled her roughly to the bed. He covered her with his slightly larger body, showering kissing on her face, neck and upper chest. "Someone missed me," she breathed out as he began to nip her neck.  
  
He snorted. "No. Just crossed my mind I might never mate with you again. Out there, I mean," he told her softly.  
  
"Um, I think that's akin to missing me."  
  
"Okay, fine. I missed you."  
  
She smiled and yanked on his clothes as he began to do the same to her. "Seems to me, I have more uses to you than just bearing 'brats' as you call them," she stated, finally removing the black boxers.  
  
"Maybe you do," he murmured and yanking her panties off, positioning himself above her.  
  
She rolled her eyes, and kissed his nose. "Nobody commented on your mark," she told him.  
  
He smirked. "Of course not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm telepathic. I just projected a 'don't notice' thought and they didn't."  
  
She snorted. "So, you got mad I hid mine and you can hide yours?"  
  
"Mine is in plain sight, Onna," he told her.  
  
"It's still not fair," she told him between soft pants.  
  
"Then you stop hiding yours, I won't hide mine," he told her.  
  
"Fine!" she screamed out.  
  
He buried his head into her hair, panting softly. "Again?"  
  
"Again?! Are you nuts? I'm human, Vejiita!"  
  
He chuckled and began to move within her again.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma lay on her back, panting softly. Vejiita's tail was wrapped around her waist as he laid beside her, staring at her.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"You, stupid."  
  
"Why? You know what I look like, idiot."  
  
"I know."  
  
She rolled her eyes, and moved to rise, but the tail around her waist prevented her from moving. "Let go, Vejiita," she told him irritably.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need to go talk to Son-kun and his wife, check up on your little pals, get dinner started, work in my lab! A whole bunch of things."  
  
"No."  
  
She blinked. "What?"  
  
"I said no, Onna. I want you here."  
  
"Why? I'm too sore to have sex again, Vejiita."  
  
He looked at her, strangely serious. "I don't want you here to mate again, you know. That is not your only use to me."  
  
"Yeah, I make children too!" she snapped.  
  
He shook his head and his tail pulled her down to him. "Not only that, Onna. You are my mate. I want to be with my mate," he told her softly, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
She blinked in shock. "You want to cuddle?"  
  
He growled. "Onna, hush."  
  
She giggled. "Are you telling me, you feel more than just lust for me?"  
  
"I already told you that."  
  
"What exactly do you feel?"  
  
He growled. "Shut up, Onna."  
  
"Come on, I'll stay if you tell me," she pleaded.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Onna, don't. I don't talk about feelings. Just drop it."  
  
"Fine," she said with a small pout.  
  
"Don't pout. You look ridiculous."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I really do need to get up, Vejiita."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, since we've had sex like seven times just now, I'm sure you're healed enough to come with me now."  
  
He groaned. "Let's just stay here."  
  
"Vejiita, we've spent our entire relationship, or matehood, or whatever, in bed so far."  
  
"So? I was recovering."  
  
"Aren't you getting sick of me yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
She gaped at him. "Really?" she asked softly.  
  
He glanced at her and gave her an odd look. "You're my mate. I'm not going to get sick of you."  
  
She beamed at him, to his shock. She threw her arms around his shoulders happily and kissed him on his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered. "Maybe being your mate isn't so bad."  
  
He held her gently, completely surprised at her strange behavior, but he didn't comment on it. "Onna, let's go check on Nappa and Radditzu," he relented.  
  
She smirked and got up, Vejiita joining her. She threw on her clothing and tied her hair in a ponytail. She smiled at him as he pulled on his battle suit.  
  
He snorted and led the way out of the room. After checking on the two Saiyajin, who were sleeping, and snoring, they walked down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Son-kun," she greeted. "Where's Chichi?"  
  
"Doctor," he said.  
  
Buruma blinked. "Why aren't you with her?"  
  
"Needles," he said with a shudder.  
  
Buruma laughed. "You are such a baby sometimes, you know."  
  
He gave her a wounded glance. "That's harsh, Buruma," he told her.  
  
She winked at him. "Poor, Son-kun. Do you want a hug?"  
  
"Yes," he pouted.  
  
Vejiita growled from behind her. "Don't even think about it," he snarled and took his place slightly behind Buruma, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, and the usual scowl on his face.  
  
Buruma rolled her eyes and winked at Goku again. "So, are you excited about being a daddy?" she teased.  
  
He grinned at her. "Yes. Very. Chichi and I agreed to name him Gohan."  
  
"After your grandfather? Nice," she said.  
  
"Thanks! Hey, what are you going to name yours?"  
  
Vejiita decided at that moment to pop into the conversation. "Vejiita, of course," he stated.  
  
She blinked and looked at him. "What about if its a girl?"  
  
"He's a he. And his name will be Vejiita."  
  
She frowned. "We will discuss that later."  
  
"No, we won't. End of discussion, Onna. It's tradition. He'll be a Saiyajin no Ouji and all males of the royal family are named Vejiita."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Like I said, we'll discuss that later."  
  
Goku looked between the two and started to giggle. "You two sure don't act like you're together," he commented.  
  
Vejiita grunted. "Just because we don't mate in front of you, doesn't mean we aren't 'together', Kakarotto."  
  
"You didn't seem to have an aversion to doing that when I walked in on you."  
  
Vejiita snorted. "If you'd have just minded your own business, you wouldn't have walked in on us."  
  
"Well, I was worried you were hurting her! How the hell was I supposed to know you were having sex?"  
  
Vejiita shrugged. "You should have just believed me in the first place."  
  
Goku rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah. Believe someone who admittedly kills people. Right. Trust him with my best friend. Sure, whatever you say, Vejiita. Hey, Buruma, when are you going to the doctor?"  
  
She blinked. "Um, I suppose I should, eh?"  
  
He nodded. "Yep. Make sure everything is going okay. Just... don't get a shot or something."  
  
She laughed. "I'm going to call for an appointment now. Be right back," she said, walking out of the room, leaving Vejiita and Goku alone.  
  
Goku looked at Vejiita, his face serious. "Vejiita, I think you'd better pay a bit more attention to her."  
  
Vejiita rolled his eyes and humphed. "I do."  
  
"Doesn't seem like it."  
  
"I do it in private, if you must know. How the hell do you think she got with a brat in the first place?"  
  
Goku rolled his own eyes. "I don't mean that kind of attention. I mean, just... you're protective, I admit, but she needs care and concern also."  
  
Vejiita growled. "Mind your own business, idiot. Do you see me giving you mating advice?"  
  
Goku frowned. "She's my best friend-"  
  
"She's *my* mate, idiot! Mine. She has nothing to do with you now. I take care of her, not you."  
  
Goku blinked and then smiled. "You better take care of her."  
  
Vejiita growled. "Butt out, Kakarotto."  
  
"She's going to need it," he said.  
  
"Kakarotto, I'm warning you."  
  
"She's very brave and one of the strongest people I know, but she's also fragile," he put in.  
  
"Shut up! She's mine! I know my mate, thank you."  
  
Goku laughed. "Right. You've known her days; I've known her years. I think I know her a little better than you do."  
  
"And if you don't drop it, you'll be knowing her better from the Other World, idiot. Drop. It. Now!" he hissed.  
  
"She's awfully pretty, isn't she?"  
  
"That's it. I'm going to blast you!" he growled advancing on the sitting warrior.  
  
At that moment Buruma decided to return and she blinked as she saw an enraged Vejiita stalking Goku. She frowned. "Son-kun, whatever you said to him, take it back and apologize."  
  
Goku blinked and looked at her. "Hey! Who said I said anything?"  
  
"Well, he's pissed off. You must have done something."  
  
"No, I was just talking about you."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Vejiita, leave him alone."  
  
He growled and stomped up the stairs angrily. Buruma blinked after him and Goku grinned. "He loves you, you know. Just has problems showing it."  
  
She gaped at her friend. "I've known him days, Son-kun. That's impossible." She sighed. "Please, don't say things like that. I don't want to hope what he cannot give."  
  
Goku grinned wider. "But he can, Buruma. He loves you and doesn't even realize it."  
  
~~~  
  
AN: *sigh* I looked over my last chapter and I'm incredibly depressed... it'll be hard to pass that one :P. And not that ANYONE needs to know this and as NO one I know in real life reads these, I talk during sex, so I LIKE making Buruma and Vejiita argue during sex. *Shrugs* Don't complain :P. I'm 21! See, I'm old compared to most of you all :P. *Grins* Okay, insomnia is making me weird...   
  
Lovies! 


	8. Chapter 7: Vejiita's Rage

Unexplainable  
  
Disclaimer: Make something up.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Seven: Vejiita's Rage  
  
Buruma sighed tiredly as she walked in the door. She walked over to the couch, dropping her keys and capsules on the table beside it. Then she fell onto the couch with a soft thud and groaned.  
  
"What's your problem?" a rude voice demanded.  
  
She blinked and looked over to find the Saiyajin called Radditzu staring at her. "I'm tired."  
  
"Weakling," he scoffed.  
  
She smirked. "Not so afraid to breath around me now, eh, Radditzu?"  
  
He scowled. "I thought it out. I doubt you would go running to Vejiita-sama over a minor insult."  
  
She grinned. "Quite right. I won't. Where is the royal pain in the ass?"  
  
He blinked. "He's a Saiyajin no Ouji-"  
  
"Enough. I know what he is. I just don't call him that. Where is he?"  
  
"Out. Fighting."  
  
"With who?" she asked in concern.  
  
"Some human."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know? He had a scar on his cheek."  
  
"Shit!" She leapt off the couch. "Where are they?"  
  
"Outside."  
  
"Fuck!" She ran towards the kitchen and out the back door, quickly glancing around. She blinked in shock as she found Vejiita holding Yamucha in a secure headlock. And Yamucha was damn near pissing his pants.  
  
"Vejiita!" she snapped.  
  
He blinked and looked at her, smirking a bit in that greeting he gave her. "Onna."  
  
"Let him go."  
  
"No."  
  
"Now!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn it, Vejiita! You just can't go around killing my friends!"  
  
He shrugged indifferently. "He's not dead. If I wanted him dead, he'd be dead."  
  
Buruma rolled her eyes. "Vejiita, let him go. Now."  
  
"Not until he is taught a lesson."  
  
"What lesson?"  
  
"You are mine. Not his. Mine," he hissed to the man he held securely.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Vejiita glanced at her. "He decided to come over. With some sort of plant."  
  
"Plant?"  
  
"Red things."  
  
She blinked and glanced confusedly down at her former boyfriend. "What plants, Yamucha?"  
  
He managed to look a bit sheepish despite his purple face. "Roses," he gasped out through the grip on his neck.  
  
"Oh." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Vejiita."  
  
"Onna."  
  
"Let him go. I doubt he'll do it again. You've scared him pretty well."  
  
He smirked and released the human, who collapsed, gasping for breath.  
  
Buruma bent down concerned. "You okay?"  
  
Vejiita growled. "Onna," he said warningly.  
  
She glared back at him. "What?"  
  
"Get the fuck away from him."  
  
She growled at him and ignored his order. "Yamucha?"  
  
"I'm fine," he said suddenly, pushing himself up to his hands and knees. "I'm fine. My fault really. Didn't realize he wanted you that much."  
  
Buruma smiled and helped him to stand, pointedly ignoring Vejiita growls. "You need help getting home?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. I'm fine. Thanks, Buruma."  
  
She grinned. "No problem. Next time, though, just call, okay?"  
  
He nodded emphatically. "Trust me. I will."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye, Buruma," he said, limping off.  
  
Buruma turned to face the livid Saiyajin no Ouji. "What did I tell you about that?"  
  
He snarled and grabbed her violently, pulling her to his chest. "You are mine," he hissed.  
  
She rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "What the hell are you? A cave man? I'm yours. I'm yours. That's all you fucking say! Well, yeah, I'm fucking having your kid, but that doesn't make it fucking permanent! And it doesn't make me want it permanent when you keep acting like that!"  
  
He snarled again, pulling her back to him. "You are mine, despite what you think. Mine, Onna."  
  
She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Vejiita. But I need more than the whole 'I'm yours' thing. I need caring and compassion, and I'd like love. I don't need violent jealousy."  
  
He growled and suddenly bit her neck, violently reopening the wound there. She screamed suddenly and clutched to him, her legs suddenly weak. Within moments, he released her and kissed her lips. She could taste the metallic taste of her blood on his lips as he devoured her hungrily.  
  
He released her suddenly, snarling as someone appeared beside them. "Hiya, Buruma!" Goku greeted happily, pointedly ignoring their position. "What happened to your neck?"  
  
Buruma sighed. "Nothing. What's up, Son-kun?"  
  
"Not much. Just wanted to see if I could borrow Vejiita for a while. I wanted to spar a bit and well, I know I'm going to get my ass kicked, but it'd be fun!"  
  
Buruma rolled her eyes and Vejiita chuckled, his tail encircling her waist. "I'd kick your ass any time, Kakarotto," he said with a smirk. "Let me finish with my mate first." He turned back to her, nuzzling her hair. "Doctor?"  
  
She sighed. "Fine. I'm healthy as an ox. And the baby too."  
  
"Good. Moving?"  
  
"Yes, I'm moving you into my room tonight."  
  
"Good. Later," he said, nipping her nose. "Kakarotto! Let's go." And they both disappeared.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Short, sweet, and violent... Okay, sweet shouldn't be there... *grins*  
  
Lovies!! 


	9. Chapter 8: Departure

Unexplainable  
  
Disclaimer: I'd love to own Vejiita... but alas, I don't. Bug off!  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Eight: Departure  
Rating: R  
  
"Onna!"  
  
Buruma glanced up from her patient and swung around to face her mate as he came through the door. He glared at his fellow warrior before stopping slightly in front of her, crossing his arms over his chest. She quickly gave him a glance over, noticing that there were no new injuries. "Yes, Vejiita?"  
  
"Kakarotto says you are a mechanical genius. Is this true?"  
  
She smirked. "Damn straight. I can fix, duplicate, or create anything mechanical."  
  
He also smirked. "Good. You need to build a ship."  
  
She blinked and cocked her head at him curiously. "Why?"  
  
"My ship is a one-man pod. We now have Radditzu and Nappa. We need a large ship."  
  
She shook her head in amusement. "Fine. Tell me what it will need after I'm done with Nappa here and I'll start on it."  
  
"I can do better. I have the plans of the ship I have in mind in my scouter. You can download them onto your computer thing and build it from that."  
  
She smiled. "Fine," she agreed, turning back to finish re-dressing the large warrior's wounds. "How are they feeling, Nappa?" she asked the burly Saiyajin.  
  
He ignored her, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Answer her," Vejiita barked from behind her. She blinked and turned to him in confusion. 'What is he still doing here?'  
  
"They're fine," the warrior stated, clenching his teeth.  
  
She sighed and nodded. "Good. I think they'll be pretty much healed soon. Just don't go getting beat up anytime soon and you'll live." She rose from beside the bed and passed Vejiita on the way out of the room. He glared at his warrior before turning and following her.  
  
She stopped into 'their' room, setting the medical supplies on the dresser. She stiffened as she felt a furry limb snake its way around her waist and yanking her back into her mate. He nipped her neck softly, purring almost inaudibly in her ear.  
  
"Don't you ever get enough?" she breathed as she leaned into him.  
  
He chuckled quietly. "Apparently not of you."  
  
"I need to keep working, Vejiita," she whispered as his hands worked on removing her tank top.  
  
"We'll be quick," he murmured, and yanked the shirt off her with a loud tearing sound. She rolled her eyes before gasping in surprise when his hands began to unbutton her jeans.  
  
His tail tightened around her waist almost painfully as he removed her pants. He turned her around to face him, kissing her suddenly. His gloved hands then began to work on her undergarments, both the bra and panties going the way of the tank top. "You keep doing that and I won't have any clothes left," she chided in a whisper.  
  
He chuckled, pulling away slight to remove his own clothing and gloves. "I've seen that closet. I doubt you'd ever run out of clothes," he teased. "If you don't want them ruined, wear something more... accessible."  
  
She swatted at his chest. "Idiot."  
  
~~~  
  
He rolled off her and pulled her to his sweaty chest, cradling her body in his strong arms. He nuzzled her hair almost lovingly. "Was that worth it?" he asked quietly.  
  
She nodded quickly.  
  
"You will build the ship?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered.  
  
"And you will come with me?" he asked, almost inaudibly.  
  
She was silent for a long moment, and Vejiita felt his stomach clench with worry. "Yes."  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma stared up at the large ship with a sense of proud accomplishment. It was finally done. And in record time, too. Vejiita was in a bit of a hurry and kept pestering her about it, and yet the idiot wouldn't leave her alone long enough to work on it! She smiled suddenly. He was definitely a horny bastard.  
  
She placed a hand on her flat stomach, something she often did now that she knew she was pregnant. She felt her mate come up behind her and an arm wound itself around her waist, pulling her to his chest. "Done?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes. I need to stock it, but that'll take a day at the most."  
  
"Good. Do it. Then we leave."  
  
"Where are we going, anyway?"  
  
He nuzzled her hair, a sign of affection she found herself adoring, and purred, which was something she was definitely enjoying. "Vejiita-sei, then after Furiza."  
  
"I see," she whispered.  
  
He nipped her once more before releasing her. "Kakarotto is coming with us."  
  
"What?! But what about Chichi? She's pregnant! The idiot can't just leave her to go-"  
  
"Hush. The fool female is coming as well. Kakarotto insisted and I'm training the idiot. He's got this... talent," he began irritably. "He learns fast and he's got more power than he knows. If he's trained hard, he could be a great help against Furiza."  
  
She smiled at him. "That's good."  
  
He shook his head and nipped her nose gently. "Stock the ship. When it's done, we leave."  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma hugged her parents tightly. "I'll be fine, guys," she whispered. Her mother sniffled and her father just looked at her a bit sadly.  
  
"My poor baby's growing up!" her mother wailed.  
  
Buruma rolled her eyes and smiled at her adoring, if somewhat scatterbrained, parents. "I'll be fine," she repeated and gave them each a kiss on the cheek.  
  
She smiled at the rest of the assembled warriors. Yamucha had a pained look around his eyes, but returned the smile, even if it was a bit sad. Kuririn waved at her. She turned to her best friend and watched as he talked to the shorter warrior quietly. She smiled again, a bit sadly and turned to enter the ship, finding Vejiita blocking her way. He glared at the group angrily.  
  
"Onna."  
  
"Vejiita," she murmured.  
  
He frowned slightly. "Why are you... sad?"  
  
She shook her head and glanced back at her home over her shoulder. "This is my home, Vejiita. I'll miss it. And my parents. My friends."  
  
He snorted and wrapped his tail around her. "We'll come back, I'm sure," he told her gruffly.   
  
She gave him a big grin. "Thanks."  
  
He rolled his eyes and turned them on the larger Saiyajin that was approaching the ship with his human mate. "Done, now?" he demanded.  
  
Goku nodded. "Yes. Let's go." Vejiita nodded curtly and entered the ship, Buruma following closely, as his tail was still around her. Goku and Chichi entered a few moments later, and the door slid shut. Sealing their fate.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: There! Another lemon! *Grins* And I happen to be PROUD of that one! I think it might be my best one yet!  
  
Lovies! 


	10. Chapter 9: Fear

Unexplainable  
  
Disclaimer: I'm crazy and somehow I was made 'chat ruler' of the DB nightly chats. Doesn't make me god or Toriyama. Don't sue. I'm lifeless, not rich.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Nine: Fear  
  
"Vejiita!" Goku hollered before slamming their room's door open and strolling in. The Saiyajin blushed deep red when he found the prince and his best friend cuddling in the large bed.  
  
Buruma's eyebrow rose at her longtime friend and Vejiita was growling low in his throat, his hand still on the hair as she laid it on his muscular chest. "What, Son-kun?"  
  
He stuttered a few moments before he finally found his wits. "Um, I came to see if Vejiita wanted to join us in a quick spar."  
  
"Not at the moment, Kakarotto," Vejiita growled out.  
  
"Uh, right... Radditzu says we arrive at Vejiita-sei in six hours."  
  
Vejiita nodded absently, running his hand through Buruma's aqua tresses. "Fine. Go now."  
  
Goku nodded slightly. "Buruma, Chichi wants to see you in a couple hours."  
  
The blue-haired female smiled at her longtime friend from the bed. "Sure, Son-kun," she said softly.  
  
Goku nodded slightly again before disappearing out the door. Buruma giggled lightly and snuggled into Vejiita's chest happily. He let out a soft snort, still playing with her hair. "You created that gravity bubble?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, three of them. One for Son-kun, Chichi and I."  
  
Vejiita snorted again. "Kakarotto shouldn't need one," he growled out in disgust.  
  
Rolling away from him a bit, she laid on her back a few moments. Vejiita moved to lie on his side, facing her, and placed a hand on her rounded stomach. She turned her head and smiled at him. At five months pregnant, she didn't look that big. She was happy that she seemed to be carrying the baby lower and closer to her spine. Vejiita had grown a bit distant over the trip and the closer to his home planet they got, and she had to admit it bothered her greatly. That's why she was happy to lay with him like this.  
  
Surprisingly, Vejiita kept 'mating' with her, even with as much as she was beginning to show. She had expected him to stop, disgusted by it. He has told her multiple times that he really didn't care that much about her, that she was just a mate he lusted after. Yet every day, he grew increasingly gentle in his handling of her. Almost to the point it was driving her mad. He treated her like she was glass now, and often had to fight himself to mate with her. He told her he just didn't want the brat injured or hurt. She just laughed at him. She knew he was lying. He didn't want her hurt either.  
  
She didn't know what was happening between them, but it kind of scared her. She was beginning to think she was falling in love with him.  
  
"Onna."  
  
"Hmm?" she asked placing a hand over the one of his that rested on her stomach.  
  
"I think I am going to go spar with those idiots," he said gruffly, pulling away from her.  
  
She sighed regretfully. He always did this. Stayed with her and acted concerned and caring until he finally had enough and pushed her away. It was seriously beginning to bother her that she had feelings for him but he'd never feel anything for her. Not like that. "Fine, I'll go see Chichi."  
  
Nodding, he pulled on his clothing quickly before tossing her hers. He watched her crawl out of bed and dress, with only slightly less grace than she usually possessed. Her condition was obvious and would be to every Saiyajin, not to mention the stronger ki that radiated from her and was clearly not hers. He felt a frown grace his face, he hoped the birth wasn't going to be... difficult on her. Or kill her. Saiyajin babies were difficult to birth for Saiyajin females, especially when the brat was stronger than the mother. He just hoped it wouldn't happen in this case.  
  
He watched her pull on her shoes, almost curious. He had expected the desire he felt for her diminish as she began to show. He nearly chuckled at the memory of finding himself aroused even at the thought of mating her, pregnant and big as a house, or not. It didn't matter to him, and she looked beautiful carrying his brat like that. Absolutely beautiful.  
  
He came up behind her and wrapped an arm loosely around her thickening waist. "Onna. Be careful."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she turned to face him. "Vejiita, I'm not going to break."  
  
He tossed her a smirk, nipped her nose, and then pulled away. "Be sure that you don't," he teased gruffly before disappearing out the door.  
  
Buruma just sighed irritably. She just had to fall for an arrogant, lusty, distant alien warrior. Someone she never would have dreamed she'd come to love. She was insane, she decided.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma smiled as she entered her friends' room, her eyes falling on the room's only occupant. Chichi was bigger than Buruma was, probably because she was almost two months further along in her pregnancy than Buruma was. She looked tired, but she still had that happy smile on her face. Chichi stood up a bit awkwardly from the large couch and smiled in return at Buruma.  
  
"Chichi, you're about to pop there."  
  
The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes. "You will look just as big when you're seven months pregnant!"  
  
Buruma giggled and both women sat on the large couch. "Chichi?" the blue-haired female began, suddenly serious.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you think of Vejiita?"  
  
Chichi blinked and glanced searchingly at her friend. "I don't know. He's distant, damn possessive, angry, proud, and a complete bastard half the time. But," she put in at her friend's disappointed look, "I think he just doesn't know how to be any other way. I think you confuse him, Buruma. I think he feels for you and he doesn't understand what he feels, and he doesn't necessarily want it either. He's no Goku, who's tender and loving with me, but I've seen him watch you like he wants to hide you in a cushioned room away from everyone and anything that could hurt you. I don't know what it is, but he watches you like you'll be snatched from him tomorrow."  
  
Buruma sighed. "I think you're reading too much into it. I think he's worried about his son, not really me. I don't know, some days I think Goku's right and he does love me, and then there are others where I'm sure he despises me."  
  
Chichi laughed suddenly. "Buruma, hormones. Part of that are hormones. Trust me. Just this morning I accused him of hating me, and thinking I was hideous. Goku's not... observant about how I feel, and he didn't know what to do, and he ended up pissing me off. But when he was gone, I realized I overreacted. I know he loves me, in his own way, and he doesn't mean to be insensitive, but sometimes I doubt it when I shouldn't. He'll always be the way he is, and I love him. I wouldn't change him, not for the world."  
  
Buruma smiled fondly at her friend. "Yeah, I can understand that." She sighed sadly suddenly. "I think I love him, Chi."  
  
Chichi blinked. "You do?"  
  
The blue-haired woman nodded. "Yes. He's proud, mean, cold, and a complete arrogant bastard, but I think I love him. He's nothing like I could have imagined for me, and yet, I find myself loving him even with his faults and distance. What am I going to do?"  
  
Chichi smiled. "Do what you always do, Buruma. Let it happen, hmmm? I know he isn't the safest guy to give your heart to, but who knows what will happen?"  
  
Nodding, Buruma glanced towards the door. "I just wish we could have waited to have a child, you know? Time to be... together before bringing a baby into the world."  
  
Chichi giggled lightly. "Yes, I can understand that."  
  
Shaking her head, Buruma moved to look out the port window at the large ocean of stars. She suddenly gasped and bent over, clutching her stomach.  
  
"Buruma? What's wrong?" Chichi asked worriedly, standing up as fast as she could with her bulk.  
  
Buruma fell to her knees softly, leaning her forehead against the carpeted floor, a soft whimper escaping her lips. Chichi touched her friend's shoulder and shook her lightly. "Buruma?"  
  
She glanced down and gasped as she saw the slight blood stain that had appeared on the back of Buruma's skirt. "Buruma, stay put, I'm going to find Goku, okay?" she said hurriedly, and ran ungracefully out of the room, and down the hallway. She followed the hall towards the room the Saiyajin usually trained in as fast as she could.  
  
She collided with a hard body as she turned the corner, and it knocked her down onto her rear. She gasped and snapped her eyes up in surprise, gulping when she laid eyes on the large Saiyajin called Nappa. She tried, almost unsuccessfully to rise. "Nappa, where is my husband or Vejiita?" she asked frantically.  
  
The large warrior smirked and moved to walk around her, ignoring her. Chichi growled angrily before snapping at him. "Damn it, Buruma needs help and she could die if I don't find one of them!" she screeched.  
  
Nappa snapped around, narrowing his eyes at the pregnant female. He shrugged and walked away again. Chichi snarled and continued to frantic run to the training room. Just as she turned the last corner, she saw the training room door open and Vejiita walk purposely out. He had a slight frown on his face, a hand clutched at his side. He wore nothing but a snug pair of shorts and a pair of sneakers.  
  
Chichi sighed in relief. "Vejiita!" she called when he didn't notice her hurrying towards him, his face was set into a scowl as he stared at the floor thoughtfully.  
  
His head snapped up and his eyes glared at her angrily. "What the hell do you want?" he snarled.  
  
"It's Buruma," she panted out. "Something's wrong with her."  
  
Vejiita's eyes widened and he paled visibly. "That's what I felt," he muttered just loud enough for her to hear, and then she was alone in the corridor.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita followed the direction of his mate's and son's ki levels hurriedly, a sudden fear clutching at his heart. In all honesty, he didn't care if his brat survived... just as long as she did. That sudden realization shocked him a bit. He should be more concerned about the heir, not his mate.  
  
He exploded through Kakarotto's rooms, and rushed in. He glanced around and found his mate lying on the floor, gasping. He was beside her in a half a second on his knees. "Onna?"  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes wide, perspiration beading on her forehead. And she was trembling. "Vejiita..."  
  
"Onna, what's wrong?" he asked. He didn't know what the hell was going on; he didn't know how to save someone's life. He didn't know anything about this. He gently moved his arms under her, and lifted her from the ground just as Kakarotto came in carrying his mate.  
  
"Vejiita? Is Buruma okay? Chichi said-"  
  
"Shut up!" Vejiita snapped loudly, his voice thick with pain. He quickly made his way to his rooms, his trembling mate enveloped in his strong arms. He absently noted Kakarotto and his mate following him. "Onna?" he asked the female in his arms again. "What hurts? Tell me," he demanded gruffly.  
  
"Vejiita, the baby..."  
  
He tightened his arms around her, burying his face into her hair, and breathing deeply once. He threw open the doors to their room, and rushed her to the bed. He gently set her down in it, and glanced to the other Saiyajin in the room. "Go to Radditzu and find out how long it'll take to reach Vejiita-sei. And tell him to speed up," he barked. The other Saiyajin nodded and disappeared out the door.  
  
He ignored Chichi completely and began to undress his mate. As he pulled her skirt off, he noticed her bleeding, and his hands shook slightly with anger and pain. "You," he snapped to the woman behind him. He glanced at her, and closed his eyes. "Do you know how to help her? I have no knowledge of these things. Broken bones and lacerations, those I can do. This," he choked out, shaking his head.  
  
Chichi nodded and came up beside the Saiyajin no Ouji. "I don't know much, but I suppose I know more than you. I think she might be hemorrhaging. She might lose the baby," she said worriedly.   
  
"I don't care about the fucking brat!" he snapped. "If the brat dies, fine. I will not lose her!"  
  
Chichi gaped at him, nodding. "I suppose the best thing would be to get her medical treatment," she said quietly. "I don't know much about this."  
  
Vejiita nodded curtly, turning back to his mate, just as the other Saiyajin returned. The one he called Kakarotto was scowling fiercely. "Radditzu said we can make it in two hours at maximum power and has done so," he growled out.  
  
Vejiita glanced at him, not really caring why the fool was angry, but asked anyway. "Then why are you acting like he pulled your tail, third-class?"  
  
The Earth Saiyajin snarled. "Nappa ran into Chichi on the way to find us and when Chichi told him Buruma needed help and might die, he just walked off!"  
  
A low growl sounded from Vejiita's throat, its volume increasing slowly. "Get him," he said slowly, his voice carefully controlled. He looked away from his audience and sat beside Buruma on the bed. He didn't touch her, but placed his hand on the other side of her, leaning over her. "Onna."  
  
She opened her teary blue eyes and stared up at him. He could see her fear, probably of losing their brat, and the pain in her eyes.  
  
He stared at her in silence for a moment before saying something that shocked the entire room. "Don't you dare leave me, Onna. I don't care about the brat. You survive, understand?"  
  
Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to respond when the door opened and in walked Kakarotto and Nappa. Vejiita swung around and growled again, thunderous rage snapping from his eyes. He pointed at Nappa and a small ki blast hit Nappa straight in the chest, sending him flying into the wall. "She dies, you die. Understand?" Vejiita hissed as the large, bald warrior stood up slowly. "And if she survives, the next time you disregard her safety, you die anyway."  
  
Nappa nodded fearfully, and Vejiita dismissed him with a quick glare. He turned back to his mate, and watched her silently for a moment. "Kakarotto, take your mate and go," he ordered quietly.  
  
He heard Kakarotto move towards him and the fool's mate tell him no in a low voice before they both left him alone with the blue-haired Onna. "Vejiita," she said. "I don't want to lose the baby."  
  
He frowned and placed his hands on her stomach lightly, pushing his senses into her gently, feeling out the ki of the brat he had created inside of her. He had done it on purpose, but... right now he suddenly regretted that. She was too frail to birth a Saiyajin brat. He felt for the boy's strong ki quickly, and frowned, satisfied he was alive. Saiyajin were strong that way. The boy probably would survive until his mother died. "The brat is alive, Onna. Ki is strong."  
  
She sighed in relief. "Good."  
  
He frowned, brushing a stray piece of hair off her forehead. "If your life is at risk, I will kill the brat," he told her suddenly.  
  
Gasping, she shook her head violently. "No!"  
  
Vejiita scowled. "You have no choice. I'd rather have you than a whiny brat. Besides," he added, smirking faintly, "what do I know about raising a brat? I need you around for that."  
  
She slapped him weakly. "Vejiita, I know you don't care about me, but-"  
  
He grasped her slender shoulders suddenly, and shook her gently. "Damn it, you know damn well I don't want you to die yet. I'm not trading your life for the brat's. No discussion. I can kill him now without putting you in danger and I will if I have to. I'll wait for a bit, but if I think he's killing you, I will kill him."  
  
"Vejiita, that's your son-"  
  
Snorting, Vejiita leaned down and nipped her nose. "And you are my mate."  
  
She sighed sadly. "Vejiita, no."  
  
"Shut up," he told her gently. "Onna, does it still hurt?"  
  
"Like hell."  
  
He sighed and placed his hands over her lower stomach again, closing his eyes. After a few moments, Buruma's pain faded and she let out a breath. He lay on his side beside her, propping his head up with his elbow, and placed a hand on her rounded stomach gently. She was still wearing her bra and panties, but other than that, her clothes were on the floor beside the bed. He watched her silently for a while, drowning in her mysterious blue-eyes. "You scared me," he said suddenly.  
  
Blinking, the only response she could utter was a weak, "Huh?"  
  
"You heard me." He was still afraid he'd lose her; afraid she'd die because of his stupidity of impregnating a weak female. He sighed and kissed her lips softly. "I don't want to lose you, not yet. Understand?"  
  
She smiled weakly at him, her face suddenly paling. "You know what, Vejiita?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I think I love you," she whispered, and promptly passed out.  
  
Vejiita's breath caught, and he placed a hand over her heart, counting each beat. Afraid he'd miss one; afraid it'd stop before they could reach his home. 'She loves me? Loves... me?' He buried his head into the side of her head, into her hair, his hand still on her chest, feeling her faint breaths and her heartbeat. Fearfully waiting for it to stop. And praying it wouldn't. Hoping that they could reach Vejiita-sei in time.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: *hides*  
  
Lovies! 


	11. Chapter 10: Landing

Unexplainable  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not perfect, nor Toriyama. So I don't own.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Ten: Landing  
  
Vejiita snapped out of his trance when he felt the ship vibrate suddenly. 'Must be entering the atmosphere.' He stared down at his sleeping mate, rubbing a hand over her rounded stomach lightly and feeling his son's strong ki. But he could feel his mate's slipping. He scowled and got off the bed, rummaging around in her large bag for the gravity bubbles. He found them quickly and placed one around her ankle before he picked her up gently.  
  
Goku rushed into the room at that moment. "We're landing!" he told the Saiyajin no Ouji unnecessarily.  
  
Vejiita grunted and walked out of the room, heading towards the docking ramp purposely, before pausing and looking back at the Earth Saiyajin. "Here, put this on and give one to your mate. Unless you two want to be squished," he ordered, tossing the gravity bubbles to him. "Who's flying the ship?"  
  
Blinking, Goku replied, "Radditzu... why?"  
  
"He does know how to use the landing thrusters, right?"  
  
Goku shrugged. "No idea."  
  
Vejiita snarled. "Get up there and tell him to use the thrusters!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" he said, running hurriedly ahead of the Saiyajin no Ouji.  
  
"Damn fools," he muttered angrily, walking towards the bridge at a much slower pace, his senses attuned to his mate's ki.  
  
He felt the slight upward push as the thrusters kicked in and sighed a bit in relief. That would have been just lovely if they decided to crash straight into the ground. Entering the occupied bridge, he shot a glare at Nappa irritably before stopping and addressing Radditzu, "Done?"  
  
Radditzu took just a moment longer and Vejiita felt the ship stop suddenly with only a slight tremble. "Now we are."  
  
"Where are we?" he demanded.  
  
"Palace landing pad."  
  
He smirked, turning towards the ramp that was lowering. "You did something right for once, Radditzu," he sneered walking towards it. "Have you contacted my father?"  
  
Radditzu nodded. "Told him it was us and not to destroy the ship."  
  
"Two smart things," he commented, walking out of the ship, the blue-haired female cradled safely in his arms. He immediately noticed the large gathering around the landing pads, growling. His father either spread the news that his son was returning, or the king himself must be coming. He absently noted the Earth Saiyajin and his pregnant mate following right behind him, and Radditzu and Nappa behind them. He glared at the nearest elite guard. "You," he growled, "go to medical and inform them they have a new patient." When the guard just gaped at him, he snarled louder. "Now!" he barked.  
  
The guard saluted and rushed into the Palace. Vejiita growled softly again, walking purposely in the direction the guard took, careful of his mate in his arms. Her ki was still incredibly weak, even for her, but the brat's was fine. He ignored the stares and glances and the whispers that the onlookers engaged in, his mind occupied with his mate and getting her safely to medical.  
  
As he entered the palace, he nearly ran straight into his large father, who gave him a suspicious look. "Brat, what-?"  
  
"Not now, Father," he hissed, walking past him and hurriedly towards his destination.  
  
"Vejiita!" the king snapped angrily, following after his son.  
  
The Saiyajin no Ouji glared at his father over his shoulder. "I will deal with you in a moment!" he barked.  
  
"Now, you listen here, brat-"  
  
"I'm warning you," Vejiita hissed, still walking rapidly into medical. He glared at the closest doctor. "You. Where's Kansho?"  
  
The doctor gulped. "Kansho's on leave, she broke her-"  
  
"Get her now!" Vejiita barked.  
  
"Sire, she is-"  
  
"Now! She's the best damn doctor on this planet and I want her here immediately!"  
  
The doctor took the hint and bolted out of the room hurriedly. Vejiita growled irritably and set his mate down on one of the large unoccupied beds gently. He felt his father come up behind him, and could sense his irritation, anger, and confusion. He placed a hand on her stomach lightly, reassuring himself of the brat's ki and her own. Which was becoming weaker.  
  
"Vejiita, what's going on? Who is she?" the king asked gruffly, deciding on the polite approach.  
  
The Saiyajin no Ouji didn't move his gaze from her flushed face as he answered his father's first question dully, "She's dying."  
  
"That's nice, brat. But she's weak and alien, what the hell does it matter?"  
  
Growling, Vejiita turned to give his father a very malicious glare. "Do not say such things around me, *Father*," he hissed, turning back to her.  
  
"Brat, what the hell is going on? Where were you? Who the hell is she?"  
  
"She is a human."  
  
"That's nice. Who is she?" he barked in irritation.  
  
Sighing, Vejiita gave his father a warning look. "She is my mate, Father."  
  
The king gaped and blinked suddenly. "You're joking," he stated, warning his son he had *best* be joking.  
  
Vejiita shot another cold glare at his father. "I never *joke*, Father." He glanced back at his mate. "She is my mate. And she is pregnant with my brat. And she is dying," he snarled. "I will kill you if you so much as argue with me about this. I have no regrets."  
  
"Vejiita, you know the law-"  
  
"Fuck the law!" Vejiita exploded just as the doctor returned with a Saiyajin female behind him, and his traveling companions walked in. Vejiita glanced at the new Saiyajin to appear. "Kansho, save her," he ordered.  
  
The small Saiyajin female walked over to the unconscious female, and stared at her with a small frown on her face. Her black hair was short and spiky, as all Saiyajin, and her tail twitched as it lay around her waist. "She is pregnant."  
  
Vejiita snarled. "I know that!"  
  
"The brat has Saiyajin blood."  
  
"I know that too, damn it! It's my brat!" he growled.  
  
Kansho glanced at the Saiyajin no Ouji curiously. "You mated an alien?"  
  
Snarling, Vejiita nodded.  
  
She shook her head. "That was stupid, Vejiita-sama," she stated. "Not only because of the law, which was made for a reason. The brat is too strong for her. Which is why we have that law, Vejiita-ouji. Because mating with weaker races often killed the female and if they bonded," she added, trailing off. "You should have known better, Vejiita-sama. Your genes are too powerful, even in the womb."  
  
Vejiita snarled, and gripped the small doctor's shoulder painfully. "Do not lecture me, Kansho. Save my mate. I don't care if you have to kill the brat, but save my damn mate."  
  
Kansho sighed. "I can try," she said suddenly. "Have you bonded with her?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Growling, Vejiita answered, "Of course not! You know better than anyone the length the royal family went through to ensure we did not bond!"  
  
"Good, leave now," she ordered.  
  
"No, I am staying-"  
  
"Brat, let her work. You'll only get in the way, and we have some things to discuss," the King interrupted.  
  
Snarling, Vejiita nodded curtly and shot a glare at Kansho. "Save her," he warned, striding from the room.  
  
King Vejiita shook his head and glanced at the odd group hanging around the room. "Nappa."  
  
"Yes, Ou-sama?" Nappa barked immediately.  
  
"Who the hell are they?" he demanded, nodding towards Goku and his very pregnant wife.  
  
Radditzu stepped forward slightly, interrupting the rude Saiyajin elite. "He's my brother, Kakarotto, and his mate. We found them on Earth."  
  
The king nodded absently. "Fine. Find them a room, Radditzu. I'm going to have a talk with my brat."  
  
Nappa coughed slightly grabbing his King's attention. "May I be dismissed?"  
  
The King rolled his eyes. "Go see your mate, idiot."  
  
Nappa nodded and exited the room, shortly followed by Radditzu, Goku, and Chichi.  
  
Vejiita no Ou turned and looked at the doctor examining the blue-haired Chikyuu-jin. "Kansho."  
  
"Hmm?" she replied absently.  
  
"Do you think my son was lying?"  
  
Blinking, she glanced up at him. "About what, Sire?"  
  
"About the bonding. After all, he should be more worried about his brat, not the female."  
  
Kansho shrugged. "I don't know. It's possible, as he was more concerned with her, so I'm not ruling it out. But it is a bit difficult to read your son. Why?"  
  
"Damn," he cursed. "I cannot have you kill the female then."  
  
Kansho growled. "No disrespect, Vejiita-ou, but I wouldn't have complied. I am a doctor, not a murderer."  
  
The king waved his hand. "It does not matter, I will talk with my brat," he growled, strolling from the room.  
  
~~~  
  
"Don't inform Furiza I am here," Vejiita ordered his father as soon as the man entered his rooms.  
  
Scowling at his son, King Vejiita demanded, "Why the hell not?"  
  
"Furiza wants to destroy Vejiita-sei."  
  
The older Vejiita scoffed. "Furiza isn't going to-"  
  
"He ordered Zarbon to kill me, only he failed, Father. He wants me dead first and if he knows I'm here, he'll carry out his plan."  
  
"Furiza wouldn't-"  
  
"Yes, he would!" Vejiita roared. "You were never forced to serve in his army, Father! You do not know Furiza. He is afraid we are getting too powerful and may someday be a danger to him. He wants us destroyed now!"  
  
The King frowned. "Fine. I'll fail to inform him about your whereabouts." He glared at his son. "What happened out there? Why have you returned and with an alien mate?"  
  
Vejiita sighed and sat on the large blue sofa tiredly. "Zarbon and I fought on Arlia. I wasn't strong enough to defeat him, but I injured him enough to escape. I landed on Earth." The Saiyajin no Ouji shrugged. "She and her friends saw me land and she took care of my injuries, allowed me to heal. Zarbon showed up, but because of the previous fight I was stronger, and I killed him almost effortlessly. Radditzu and Nappa joined me on Earth and then we traveled here. I didn't leave her on her planet because she was with my brat, and we had found Kakarotto, who is amazingly strong for someone who thought he was human. His mate was also with a brat so we took her as well."  
  
"Why did you mate her? How is possible you wanted to? She is a freakish-looking-"  
  
Vejiita snarled, and pinned his father to the wall by his throat so fast the King had no chance to evade it. "You listen to me, Father. I am stronger than you, and despite the fact I have taken an alien mate; I can claim your throne now. She is *my* mate and she will be treated as my mate, human or not," he hissed into the taller Saiyajin's face.  
  
"She will be a weakness to you, son," the King said suddenly.  
  
Vejiita released his father's throat and sighed. "I am aware."  
  
The king also sighed. "I apologize, Vejiita. I am the ruler here, and I have to do what is right for all Saiyajin, not just you."  
  
Growling, Vejiita nodded curtly. "I know, Father. I did not really... plan to mate. Ever, actually. But... she happened and I cannot even regret it."  
  
King Vejiita nodded knowingly. "The same as with your mother, brat. No one knows this, son, and it needs to be kept that way, but I bonded with your mother. Why do you think she still lives after you reached adulthood?"  
  
Vejiita gaped at his father. "You?!"  
  
Vejiita-ou nodded. "Yes. That is also the reason I allowed the alliance with Furiza. I didn't want to be forced into it by a threat on her. Then it would be known that she is my bonded mate. Vejiita, you need to control your protectiveness of this human you mated. If any of our enemies suspect you care for her, she will be killed."  
  
Vejiita nodded curtly. "I am not stupid, Father."  
  
"I know you are not. Are you sure you haven't bonded with her?"  
  
Suddenly, Vejiita slumped into a chair, and looked up at his father. "I have no idea."  
  
"How long have you been mated?"  
  
"A little over five months."  
  
"How far along is she?"  
  
"Five months."  
  
"Why did you get her with a brat in the middle of all this, Vejiita? It's dangerous if Furiza knew you had a brat on the way. Or a mate."  
  
"I..." He closed his eyes, reaching out for her familiar ki, finding it, much to his relief. "I have no idea. I just... did."  
  
The king sighed. "What are your plans right now?"  
  
"Wait for her to heal." He shrugged. "After that... I have no idea."  
  
"And if she dies?"  
  
Vejiita growled. "Then a lot of people will join her," he growled.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Again, Kansho is mine. Name means sweet potato. Blah, blah, blah. *Sigh* Anyway, it's a bit short, but I like it! *Hee*  
  
Lovies! 


	12. Chapter 11: Waking

Unexplainable  
  
Disclaimer: Duh.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
Thanks: Mia Skywalker and Lynz for beta-ing  
  
Chapter Eleven: Waking  
  
Staring at the sleeping form of his mate, Vejiita sighed softly as he leaned back in the large chair. She was deathly pale, with a pained frown on her otherwise stunning face. Kansho had informed him she had stabilized, but if the child continued to kick and move as it had been, they might have to try to remove the boy from her and place him in an embryonic development unit until he can survive without it. Apparently, the mix of human and Saiyajin blood gave the brat a longer gestation period, and while a Saiyajin child could have survived at five months, there were a few more weeks to go before his brat could do the same.  
  
And even with the removal of the fetus, his mate could die. Kansho had told him it was really up to her whether she made it or not. They couldn't put her in a rejuvenation tank, not while she was pregnant, and even if they could, they'd have to devise one that she could use. All of the ones on Vejiita-sei could only be used for Saiyajin patients.  
  
He had been watching her for the past few hours, memorizing every line in her face, staring fearfully at the rise and fall of her breast, completely terrified of the thought of her slipping away without him there. Hell, he was terrified she'd die at all, but if she did, he would *not* allow himself to be anywhere else.  
  
And if she died… he didn't know how he would take it. It was unseemly – not to mention just wrong – for him to express the pain he knew her passing would cause him, but he didn't think he would be able to stop himself. Just the very thought of her leaving him like this, because of *his* stupidity in getting her with a brat without thinking of the consequences, tore him apart. How had he come to need her so damn much?  
  
He sighed and ran a hand through his hair fretfully; cursing himself for the emotions he had let the little female invoke in him. He didn't know what was worse; the damn knot in his gut at the thought of her death, the absolute terror her leaving him brought him, or the whole idea that he – the Saiyajin no Ouji, the prophesized Legendary – actually cared, wanted, and needed a weak onna to survive. It was a damn weakness, and yet… he had never felt stronger.  
  
What the hell was she doing to him?  
  
~~~  
  
Azami slipped silently into the dark medical room, shutting the door behind her with a barely audible click. She padded softly over to the shadowy form of the sitting prince, brushing back a stray lock of thick, wild black hair as she approached. She took a quick glance at the scarcely visible woman lying on the bed, her small mouth moving into a frown.  
  
"What do you want?" the low voice of the warrior prince demanded abruptly.  
  
Sighing delicately, the female warrior turned and grabbed a chair, noiselessly pulling it nearer to the bed and taking a seat. A long silence hung in the hair between the two Saiyajin, somewhat comfortable, and yet strained at the same time. She took stock of the small Saiyajin beside her, noticing his tired eyes that gleamed at her in the dark. Hostility radiated off him in nearly palpable waves, and his hands shook slightly as he ran them through his coarse hair. "You should sleep," she told him gently, finally breaking the stillness.  
  
He snorted quietly, turning his gaze back to the female in the bed, his dark brows coming together in a fierce scowl, as he seemed to glare at the woman slumbering there. The wild-haired woman didn't bother to glance at the oddly-colored female, but instead continued to study the disturbed Saiyajin no Ouji before her, irritating him even further with her scrutiny. "Mind your own business," he snapped tiredly.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she gave a little growl of irritation at his stubbornness, and leaned back in her chair, crossing her ankles. "Vejiita, it *is* my business," she scolded gently, grabbing a long thick spike of hair that hung just past her shoulders. "Your father wishes to speak with you, in any case."  
  
"Fuck him," the churlish warrior snarled quietly, his eyes still fixed upon the blue-haired alien.  
  
"Vejiita," she chided again, sighing. "Mind your manners, brat. He *is* your father, and he *is* the Saiyajin no Ou."  
  
She could feel him roll his eyes, despite the fact she couldn't see it. "Shut up," he told her, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
The woman was beginning to worry about the young prince beside her. It wasn't often that he was silent when he was angry, but here he sat, getting angry with her for her meddling, and not raising his voice in the least. All because he did not wish to wake the slumbering female. Even then, he could have taken the argument into the hall, but it was obvious to her that he had no wish to. No one was going to tear him away from the side of that bed until the human woman woke up. She rubbed her temple lightly and closes her eyes before speaking again.  
  
"Why do you care so much about this alien female, Vejiita?"  
  
She knew immediately after the question had left her mouth that it was definitely the wrong subject to mention. His entire body stiffened in response, and she could feel his ki rise, despite the fact she was not sensitive to ki, nor was she wearing a scouter. He slowly turned his face to hers, glaring almost hatefully, causing her to gasp at the look of pure rage in his eyes. He had *never* looked at her so before, not in his entire life. Not in nearly thirty years had he looked upon her with such anger, hatred, and resentment. And she suddenly felt a fierce regret well up within her, and a sharp pain stab her heart. He had changed so much. He would never be the boy she had known. He would never be what she had always pictured in her mind while he had been away.  
  
'That monster has changed him so much…'  
  
"What I *feel* for this *female*," he hissed softly, his fists and teeth clenching with barely suppressed rage, "is *none* of Father's business, none of his people's business, and certainly none of yours, Mother!"  
  
The tiny queen sighed sadly, and nodded her head in defeat. "Alright, Vejiita, if that's the way you want it."  
  
"That is *exactly* the way I want it!"  
  
She exhaled softly, and fell silent, sitting beside the tormented prince, determined not to aggravate his already vicious temper. She let her gaze rest on the frail female asleep before them, finally examining her. Everything about her was exotic. It was no wonder her son had found himself attracted to her. Her aqua hair looked like silk, her flesh like pale cream, and her delicate features were very pleasing to gaze upon. She was fragile, exotic, and almost divine in sheer looks alone. She was like no Saiyajin female, not with her pale coloring and thin hair. Her slightly rounded belly was quite evident, and the queen felt the familiar shame boil up within her. Her son had mated an alien, a *weak* alien female whom was dying from a simple Saiyajin birth.  
  
The queen knew very well why her son had felt drawn to the foreign girl, although she didn't know if anyone else could fathom the reason behind it. Her little warrior son had grown up. He was still small, especially for a Saiyajin, but he was an adult now. A warrior from a long line of warriors.  
  
And one that had been forced into slavery under a cruel, heartless beast.  
  
Oh, she knew very well why her son had chosen the human. She was gentle ice against his raging fire. Frail comfort for his damaged soul. Someone to look out for, someone to protect, and someone that would give him the attention, concern, and affection he had never had. The blue-haired female was someone her son needed, and she would never begrudge her precious little boy – the one she still saw in her mind – anything he needed. He would not have a Saiyajin female; they were too violent, too bloodthirsty, and too raw. He had seen enough blood for a hundred Saiyajin elites, and he needed to contradict the violence he couldn't control. The small queen didn't think her mate would ever accept it completely, or even understand how his son, his heir, could desert everything he had been raised to be.  
  
But she knew the truth. Her son *needed* the gentle concern. After all, his entire life must have been one blur of pain, betrayal, and hatred. No wonder her little prince had found someone so frail.  
  
She was still worried, however. What about the fierceness in a Saiyajin's soul, the urge for battle inside their hearts? What about the need for violence and anger to soothe their raging instincts? Could this frail being provide that? Battle in the home, in the heart? Could she alleviate the anger and bloodlust within him? Could she do what a Saiyajin female must? Could she take some rough handling when a male lost a battle? Could she take the anger he would surely dish out to her when he was frustrated?  
  
Could she survive a Moon Year?  
  
She sighed again, tearing her eyes off the fragile female and back to her still aggravated son. "Vejiita, your father wishes to speak with you. Now, actually."  
  
"Do not care," the weary prince muttered irritably.  
  
"Vejiita, it is important. I will stay by the female's side until you return."  
  
Her son snapped his eyes to hers, clearly shocked. She could almost see the confusion and questions flowing through his mind as he tried to figure out what she was up to. She felt the deep pain in her heart again as her son looked at her searchingly, trying to determine her ulterior motive. Trying to decide if she would betray him or not. She felt a foreign stinging in her eyes, realizing almost too late that she was about to cry.  
  
'My beautiful son, how can you look at your own mother with such bitterness? How can you actually expect my betrayal? Vejiita, my beautiful boy, I am your mother. I will not hurt you… Never would I betray you.' When his suspicious gaze did not assuage, she looked down sadly. "Vejiita, I will not harm her or you."  
  
He was silent a long moment before he rose to his feet, glaring down at her. "See to it that you do not, Mother," he snarled and stalked towards the door, throwing it open. He paused just before he exited, and glanced over his shoulder, his eyes still narrowed at her. "I'll be a half-hour."  
  
The door shut quietly behind him, leaving the Queen and the human female alone in the dark room. The tiny, dark-haired Saiyajin kept her eyes on the closed door, her eyes suspiciously bright. 'I am sorry, my chibi ouji…'  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita stormed down the bare hallway, his white boots clicking softly in gentle echoes. His mind wasn't fully with him as he strode towards his father's rooms, as it had stayed behind with the frail being he had taken as his mate. He had seen his mother's injured look when he hadn't immediately trusted her, and a part of him – the little boy he had once been – cringed at the proud queen's wince. The other part – the one that had been raised aboard Furiza's ship – just didn't give a damn. No one had ever saved him pain before, especially not his *beloved* parents who had given him up into that pale freak's army. He didn't trust *anyone* and he would be damned before he'd pretend otherwise.  
  
He paused outside the grandiose doors, sneering at the flash paintings upon them, the bright red depiction of the battle for the planet of Vejiita-sei, once called Plant. He snorted as he vaguely remembered the early history lessons he had been forced to study, and the battle that was one of the most important in all of Saiyajin history. His ancestor had led the nomadic Saiyajin tribes against the weak Tsufuru-jin, and had taken over the planet, renaming it after himself. And his descendents were then named after him and the planet they ruled. It was something to be proud of for his line, and yet Vejiita had never much cared. Even as a child. What did it matter that he was descended from the great leader that had liberated their people from the arid deserts of the planet? What Vejiita cared about was that his line was descended from the Legendary – in actuality, the grandson of the first Vejiita – and he was prophesized to be the Legendary reborn, and would some day rid his planet of the menace known as Furiza.  
  
He was destined to be powerful, and *that* is what mattered to him, although a very small voice in his mind reminded him if it weren't for the first Vejiita, he would not be a prince now, and would have quite possibly been living in nomadic clans in the Crimson Desert where his clan had come from. But in all honesty, he didn't much care about his royal status. That *privilege* had been the reason he had suffered for so many years.   
  
He would become the Legendary. He *would* defeat the lizard monstrosity that had ruled over him – and his race – for so long, although he had no delusions for his reasons for hating the cruel tyrant. He wanted revenge, and despite his royalty, he didn't much care that he would also be liberating his people. They *owed* him for what he had had to endure for them, and as far as he was concerned, they could rot under the monster's rule for all time. What had any of them done for him while he had been forced to starve for days on end as punishment for looking at Zarbon the wrong way? Had any of them thought for one second about their precious little prince – only a seven year old child – who had been forced to endure beatings for not being strong enough to take down a planet in the allotted four days which had instead taken five? Had any of them even contemplated the sheer torture Furiza had bestowed upon him daily just because he was a *monkey*? And a monkey prince at that? Could any of them truly understand the humiliation, the shame, the pain and torture he had endured? No, probably not, and not one of them would care. His time with Furiza would always be kept secret; he was *ashamed* that he couldn't save himself, ashamed of what the evil being had done to him, and he would *never* tell another soul what he had been forced to endure.  
  
He would destroy Furiza, but never for his people. For *himself* he would rip that monster's spine from his body and bathe in his blood. It would be for himself that he became the Legendary and tear that fiend limb from limb. Never for the worthless mongrels he was supposed to rule. *They* could fend for themselves. He didn't much care.  
  
He shook off his anger as he opened the large door, determined not to show his emotions, not even the ever-present rage he delighted in. He would let his father believe he was emotionless, but the same. He would never let the bastard see what Furiza had truly made of him.  
  
He ambled into the room, glancing around for the king, his eyebrows rising slightly at the disarray. The room looked like it had been torn apart in a mad rage. Smirking, Vejiita assumed his father had been angrier that he had appeared about his choice of mates.  
  
He surveyed the room until his eyes landed on the still form of the king, who was standing beside the large balcony doors, which looked out over the private gardens. It was one of the only places in the city that held greenery, unlike the planet he had crashed on.  
  
"What do you want, Father?" he demanded uncouthly, still irritated he had been forced away from his mate's bedside. He wanted to be there when she woke up, because there was a very real possibility she might not. He knew he should have ordered Kansho to rid her of the brat, but he also knew that she would never forgive him for it. Besides, the damage had already been done to her, and removing the boy from her now might just cause more damage, and he did *not* want to risk that until he had no other choice.  
  
"I received a transmission from Furiza a few hours ago, Vejiita," the king's low voice came to him, sounding exhausted. Vejiita surmised it was from his temper tantrum earlier. It was no wonder he did not wish to take his father's place just yet, and just listening to his usually stolid father express fatigue was enough to remind him of that fact. He needed to train to be stronger, not sit around on a throne listening to petty rivalries from the first-class warriors, nor dispatch infant third-classers to weak planets at Furiza's orders.  
  
"And?" Vejiita prompted, getting irritated at his large father.  
  
"He inquired about your whereabouts, and ordered me to contact him if I hear from you. He is on his way to Earth in any case; that was where you defeated Zarbon, and your last known location."  
  
Vejiita felt an odd pang inside. That was his mate's planet, her hope, and her people. Furiza would be *pissed* once he realizes that Vejiita had departed long before he arrived, and would more than likely destroy the planet in his rage. And he couldn't let that happen, it would upset her. He sighed softly, and gave the king a stern look. "Contact him and tell him that I sent a message telling you I am hiding out for a while aboard a Earth ship, and that I delayed my arrival here by a few weeks."  
  
"It will not work, Vejiita," the king told him dully.  
  
"What do you mean?" Vejiita demanded cantankerously.  
  
"I mean that he is headed to Earth for a reason outside of just your presence."  
  
Vejiita narrowed his eyes at the older Saiyajin. "Why *else* would he travel there?"  
  
The King turned around to fully face his son, a stern frown on his face. "Apparently, because of a legend."  
  
Vejiita blinked. "What fucking legend?!"  
  
The older man shrugged. "No idea. Furiza did not deem it was necessary for me to know." Vejiita growled softly, turning away from his otousama, glaring at the ground thoughtfully.   
  
After a long silence as the Saiyajin no Ouji mulled over his options, he finally turned back towards the taller warrior. "I must travel back to Earth then," Vejiita stated suddenly, much to his father's surprise.  
  
"What? Why would you do that, brat?! Let Furiza destroy the pathetic planet if he wishes, you are not there! It buys you time, and you are nowhere near powerful enough to take him on now!"  
  
Nodding, Vejiita wordlessly agreed with the King's words.  
  
"Then why, Vejiita?" the older Vejiita demanded.  
  
"Because it is my mate's home planet, Father!" he snapped. 'And she would hate me if I let him destroy it.'  
  
The King muttered something under his breath that Vejiita didn't catch and gave the younger warrior a surprised look, before speaking again. "Fine. But what about the female? She cannot travel with you!"  
  
"I know that!" he hissed back infuriated. "I will have to leave her here with Kakarotto's mate." Pausing, Vejiita turned his face in the direction of his mate's room in medical. "I will leave Radditzu as a guard over her while I am gone as well." He swung back towards his father. "I will depart tomorrow night. She needs me now," he told his father curtly, and headed towards the door.  
  
"Vejiita!"  
  
He glanced back at the bearded warrior, his eyes narrowed in vexation. "What?"  
  
"You will die if you go, Vejiita."  
  
The Prince shrugged, and looked to the door. "Possibly, but I have no choice."  
  
"Yes, you do!"  
  
He glared at his father. "No, I don't," he told him, turning and opening the door. "I must go."  
  
~~~  
  
"Do you think Buruma is doing okay?"  
  
Goku turned around to give his wife a sympathetic look and smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Chichi. I do not think Vejiita will let her die if he can help it."  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
Goku walked over to his wife and knelt down in front of the bed on which she sat. "Chichi, Buruma is too stubborn to just die like this. And Vejiita is even more so than she is, believe it or not. If *anything* can be done, it is being done. Don't worry so much, okay?"  
  
The dark-haired woman looked down into her husband's eyes, smiling weakly. "I suppose… Thank you, Goku-sa."  
  
He gave her his trademark grin and leaned up to kiss her tenderly. "Welcome, Chi."  
  
Her lip twitched upward in response to his grin, and did her best to push the worry aside. After all, she had seen the look on Vejiita's face when she'd told him that Buruma was in trouble. "Goku-sa, I heard you tell Radditzu that you would spar with him later."  
  
Putting a hand behind his head, Goku gave her the sheepish look that so often appeared on his face. "Um, yeah, I did. Do you want me to postpone it or something?"  
  
Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes. "No, I think I'll go check up on Buruma when you leave. I was just making sure I heard correctly. I'm not made of glass, you know."  
  
He brushed his lips over hers again, silently apologizing. "Thanks, Chi."  
  
She blinked. "For what?"  
  
"Everything. Thank you for being my wife, the mother of my child, and coming with me. For being who you are."  
  
Giving him a sweet smile, she shook her head at his rare affectionate words. "Goku-sa, you don't need to thank me for anything."  
  
He shrugged. "Yes, I do. I know I am not that open with sharing things with you. I know I tend to just assume you know, but Buruma reminded me that I should tell you sometimes."  
  
"She did?"  
  
He nodded, still kneeling before her and staring up into her eyes. "I love you, Chichi. I really do."  
  
Her smile widened as tears formed in her dark eyes, and she threw her arms around her husband's neck. She didn't say anything, only held him tightly, allowing herself to cry silently for the seldom spoken words.  
  
His arms came around her and squeezed her gently, as he let her cry into his neck, a small smile playing on his face at her reaction. If he had known it would make her this happy, he would have done it more often. And he would, he decided.  
  
"I love you, too," she whispered, her voice muffled against his throat.  
  
"I know, Chi. I know…"  
  
~~~  
  
Azami sighed softly as she gazed at the still form of her son's alien mate. Her dark eyes were fixed on the slight rise and fall of the blue-haired female's chest as she waited for Vejiita to return. She was still mulling over the Prince's obvious attachment to the woman when the door opened behind her, and the tiny Queen turned towards the disturbance.  
  
She blinked a bit in surprise as Kansho walk into the shadowy room, apparently unaware of the other Saiyajin's presence. The doctor stood near the door a moment, probably letting her eyes adjust to the dark, the Queen speculated. Then she moved towards the bed, eyes riveted on the Queen. "Your Majesty," the younger female greeted in a soft whisper.  
  
"Kansho," the Queen addressed just as quietly. "Here to check on the girl?"  
  
Chuckling kindly, the doctor gave Azami a slight smile. "Partly. I also wanted to check up on the Prince."  
  
Nodding in understanding, Azami glanced towards the Chikyuu-jin female. "May I ask you a question, Kansho?"  
  
"You wish to know if she is bonded with your son, no?"  
  
The Queen's eyes snapped back to the figure beside her, somewhat surprised at the astuteness of the doctor.  
  
Kansho laughed gently. "It is the question everyone wishes an answer to. Nappa visited my quarters not an hour ago to ask the very same thing. I am unsure, but I do believe it is likely. But only the Prince can answer that for sure."  
  
"I see," the pretty Queen replied.  
  
"I was told that he has only known her less than six months, so even if they are bonded, the bond will not be fully developed yet. If she does die, Vejiita may only have partial symptoms of a broken bond, and could very likely survive it."  
  
"I see," Azami repeated, her eyes moving to the slumbering form, just as the blue-haired female moaned softly in her sleep. Kansho moved over to the bed, clicking a button on the side of her scouter. The Queen watched the experienced physician look the frail female over, keeping herself from voicing the questions in her mind aloud until the other woman had finished.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Kansho's mouth twitched upwards slightly, and she turned from the bed. "She's doing better, actually. The child has ceased his movements, allowing her the chance to heal. She is only dreaming now, possibly a nightmare, which is common during pregnancy."  
  
Azami nodded, leaning back into the chair. "That is good-"  
  
The cerulean-haired female suddenly moaned again, and the door burst open to reveal an obviously worried Vejiita, who was beside his mate instantly.   
  
Suppressing a smile, the Queen stood up, giving Kansho an amused glance before speaking. "Hello, Vejiita."  
  
"How is she?" he demanded, not even bothering with her greetings.  
  
"Kansho says the child has calmed considerably, and she's doing better."  
  
His relief was discernible on his face as he shot the female doctor a grateful look. "Good," he said simply, turning back to regard the pale woman.  
  
Her azure eyes snapped open with a startled gasp.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Firstly, I know Vejiita is a big selfish bastard so far, and yes, I am doing this on purpose. ^_^ He'll be changing a lot throughout this fic, but not that much different from the way everyone likes him in here… you all *adore* Vejiita in this fic, and it's scary sometimes. ^_^ You *do* realize that his extreme possessiveness and jealousy is very, very unhealthy in most relationship, don't you? ^_^ It would get old *real* quick in real life. Not to mention could lead, and often does, lead to abuse… Of course, I will not be going that way in this fic; I would stab myself with a rusty spoon before I did that…  
  
Secondly, cantankerously is my big word for the chapter. ^_^ Look it up people!  
  
Also, Azami is mine, blah blah. Her name means artichoke or thistle, btw. ^_^  
  
Another thing I want to say is a great big thank you to Mia Skywalker, who is helping me a lot in many ways with writing. From talking with her about aspects of the DBZ world that aren't shown in the series, to her beta-ing my work, and my beta-ing of hers. It has helped *me* tremendously in my writing, from grammar to descriptions and what not. *Bows* Thank you very much dear! *HUGS*   
  
Lovies! 


End file.
